Happily Ever After
by SelectionGirl0723
Summary: *Takes place after the bonus epilogue* With the royal baby on the way, America and Maxon are more excited than ever for their happily ever after. But when life throws many challenges their way, will America be able to handle the pressure of being queen or will Illéa fall apart. All rights go to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers: So this is my first fanfiction so it might be rough at first. I hope to update this story at least once a week but with school starting soon I might not be able to. I know this chapter is short but the ones after it will be much longer, I just wrote this little piece to see how people like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's been a week since Maxon's party and he's still as excited for the baby as he was when I first told him. It's been a pain trying to get him to keep it a secret from everyone for this long. Maxon has even bought me several pregnancy and baby books that he has already started reading last night. Although Maxon insists that I take it easy for the next 8 months, I've been busier than ever. Between the New Asian war, southern rebels and working on demolishing the castes, I've been working from 8am to 11pm every day. I only saw Maxon during meetings, or whatever meals we both weren't busy. At night we would spend time together if he wasn't late coming to bed.

I wake up to the sunlight coming through the windows of the king suite. As I look at the clock next to the bed to see that it's already past 8. 'He must let me sleep in again' I thought. Although we do has separate rooms we rarely sleep alone, especially now. I wish I could just lie in bed all day, but the baby has other morning plans. I bolt from the bed into the bathroom and puke up all the remaining contains of food from last night into the toilet. I hear the door open and out of the corner of my eye I see Mary come in. "I just came to look for you when I heard noises in here. Do you feel well enough to go to your duties or shall I order you breakfast and you stay in bed?" I half considered Mary offer as I stood up and started to clean myself up. I knew that if I stayed in bed Maxon would worry too much and I had lots to do today. "I'm fine Mary; just help me get ready please and send my breakfast to my study". Mary took me to my suite and ran me a scented bath. Afterwards she got me a pastel purple dress to wear. The dress had thin straps and went to my knees; it had a white ribbon around my waist that tied in a bow on my back. "I love the dress, as usual" I gushed to Mary. She put my hair in to a French braid as she told me all the gossip around the palace lately; she confirmed that no one suspected my pregnancy.

As I enter my study, I notice Marlee with a breakfast tray and Kile in her arms. "America, I wasn't sure you were coming until a maid came in with your breakfast tray. Also there are many documents for you to look at today, so it will be a late night or work during lunch and dinner" I laughed at her as she attempted to pour tea and hold Kile. "I figured it would be a busy day but I was hoping for more Maxon time today." I happily took Kile and bounced him on my hip as Marlee finished getting breakfast ready. "More Maxon time, I think you mean more baby making time" Marlee winked. Marlee has yet to find out about the baby. I know she'll be excited when we tell her and Carter. I blush thinking about it and started walking to my desk when Silvia ungracefully ran into my study. "Your Majesty, there was an attack on three provinces last night. It is assumed that it was the rebels. There's a meeting you must attend now…" I was in complete shock. Three provinces, there was never an attack at the same time in completely different places; especially by the rebels. I didn't even realise Marlee took Kile out of my arms or that Silvia was still telling me details about the attack until I heard "Carolina". "What about Carolina!" I demanded. "There was one of the attacks there, America" Marlee whispered as Kile played with her hair. Silvia looked at her shoes as she realized the importance of the place. Aspen and Lucy were visiting his family there for the week! I quickly ran from the room as Marlee and Silvia called out after me. I almost made it to the meeting when the baby decided to overreact to the situation. I fell to the ground and puke what little that was in my stomach. I realized I had yet to eat anything today and running while pregnant was not a good idea. I felt light headed as I heard guards scream to someone to get Maxon. I heard someone's heels banging against the floor as I felt someone lift me up off the ground seconds later. As I was being carried who knows where, I felt my eyes slowly starting to get heavy and as I blacked out. The thought of Aspen and Lucy dead was all I could picture in my head.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this first chapter and I will post again soon :) **

**-SelectionGirl0723**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Readers :) So I got some good reviews for the first chapter so I decided to continue the story. I know this chapter still isn't that long but it is longer than the first one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

I hear people barking orders as I start to wake up. I realize that I'm being carried somewhere. 'Why am I being carried' I wonder. I can't remember anything since I went to bed last night. I believe that I am dreaming this whole thing and will wake up as soon as I try to sit up. As I start to stir, the person carrying me calls out "the Queen is waking, tell the king. All of a sudden I'm hit with a pounding headache, which makes me feel worse than I already feel. I feel my eyes getting heavy again and I allow myself to fall back into a deep sleep hoping that this will end the dream.

I start to hear mumbled voices as I wake up. I keep my eye closed in pain from the pounding headache I have that seems to only get more aggressive. "America, my dear, please wake up." Maxon whispers as he runs his thumb across mine. I open my eyes to a blinding white light that only made the headache worse, and a worried King staring at me as if the world was ending. I look around at the white walled palace infirmary. I start to remember what happened before I blacked out. I start to worry about the attacks again but the blinding light was getting on my nerves. "Maxon?" "Yes dear." "Please turn off that damn light before I punch something" I whispered to a very surprised Maxon. "There's the feisty girl I married" he beamed as he reached up and turned off the light that was hanging above me.

I hear footsteps walk over as Maxon kissed my forehead. "America, I'm Dr. Cole. I'm the new doctor here at the palace. Can you remember what happened?" I nod my head. As I explain the morning events, Dr. Cole writes everything down. "Now America, do you remember waking up earlier in a guard's arms?" Dr. Cole asks with a concerned look. "No, not at all" I look at the Doctor confused. 'Did I wake up earlier?' I wonder. "Is the baby alright" Maxon asks worriedly. I can tell that it's the only thing on his mind right now and is impatient that the baby's health has yet to be mentioned. The Doctor looks at us and checks his clipboard. "Okay America, I'm not going to do an ultrasound right now but I'm just going to make sure that the baby wasn't harmed when you fell earlier with a quick check-up". I look over at Maxon. He looks so worried, I can tell that he's been this way for hours as his jacket is missing, his tie is not tied and his hair is a bigger mess than usual. "Maxon, shouldn't you be at the meeting for the attacks?" I ask worriedly as the doctor gets the stuff ready. "The advisers are dealing with it right now love, don't worry about it. You're more important right now".

After what seems like forever Dr. Cole finally tells us the verdict. "Aright America, everything appears to be fine. But I want you to relax for the rest of the day. This means no working, worrying, or wandering the halls. Let mister "messy hair" over here look after the country on his own for a day" Dr. Cole explains. I start to protest but Maxon quickly covers my mouth with his hand and kisses my forehead. "Don't worry doctor, I'll look after everything for her today and I'll make sure she gets the rest she needs" He grins and he looks at my annoyed expression. "Thanks Maxon, now America if the headache gets worse or if you continue to not feel well don't hesitate to call me to your room. I don't think you want the baby to get hurt."

As Me and Maxon leaves the infirmary. Maxon wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek. "You gave me a scare today Ames." I look at Maxon's worried face. "I'm sorry but when I heard about the attacks, my gut told me to run to the meeting to get it all sorted out" I whispered. "Ames I know but when Marlee can running in with Kile in her hands, telling me that you were passed out and a guard was carrying you to the infirmary. I was scared; I thought I lost you and the baby. I don't ever want to be without you America, that why I told you to rest for these next few months." Me and Maxon were both crying now as we stopped walking. Maxon pulled me into his arms and hugged me for a while. He finally lift up my chin with two fingers so I would look at him and then he kissed me as if he hasn't kissed me in weeks. "Let's go back to your room now" Maxon offered. I nodded; I no longer wanted to be standing in a hallway when a maid or guard could be watching all of this.

As we reached the queen suite, I suddenly felt very tired and very hungry. "Maxon I could really go for some food right now" I looked up at him hoping he would get the hint. He smiled at me "Alright my dear, I'll get every strawberry tart in the country sent up to your room" laughed Maxon. I shake my head laughing at him. As we enter the room Maxon calls for Mary to bring up a plate of food and walks me over to the bed. "Are you comfy?" Maxon asks as he lies down beside me. I nod my head and cuddle up next to him. Maxon places a kiss on my lips and it's not too long till the kiss gets more passionate. Moments later we are interrupted by a knock at the door announcing the plate of food has arrived.

Shortly after, my food arrived Maxon left for his meeting. His final sentence kept replaying in my head, "I want you to get some rest America, and I don't want to see you at this meeting. Your job right now is to keep the baby happy and healthy; I'll look after the country". As Maxon's last words repeat in my head I slowly drift off to sleep with one arm protectively wrapped around my stomach, protecting the tiny baby living in there.

What seems like hours later I find myself back in my study, looking at papers. The papers are about the demolition of the caste system but all I want right now is to be in that meeting. I know I should be resting like Dr. Cole wants but I can't be useless in bed all day. I start pacing my study when my thoughts are interrupted. "Your Majesty, I have terrible news" Silvia announced coming through the door. "The attack was much worse than we thought. Half of Carolina is dead; this includes Officer Leger and his family... Including his wife." I drop the papers in my hand and start running.

I have no clue where I'm going till I end up in a hallway down by the kitchens where I see a rebel standing at the end. I gasp as the rebel turns around and grins. I start to run but the rebel is faster and quickly grabs my shoulder. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, the Queen of Illéa. I start screaming for anyone to come save me. He lifts up his gun to my head, when I start to cry. All I want right now is Maxon to come and save me and our baby. Our baby, oh no. The country will be devastated to find out the late queen was pregnant and that the unborn heir was dead. I start screaming even louder as the gun touches my head, but the only thing I feel is someone shaking my shoulder.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully I'll have another up before the end of the week. :)**

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers :) So I managed to get this third chapter written for you guys today. I realized that it's only been a day in the story so in either chapter 4 or 5 I'll zoom ahead a few weeks. Thanks for the awesome reviews :) and I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

The rebel is laughing now as he knows he has me beat. There's no one coming to save me and there is no rebel alarm warning people that unwanted guests are in the palace. I know my screaming won't help but I don't want to hear what the rebel is about to say. "America, wake up please" shouted the rebel. I stop screaming in confusion. The shaking of my shoulder was getting even worse. Suddenly the rebel fades away and is replaced by a scared Mary. "Your, Majesty, I'm sorry to have woken you but you were screaming and kicking in your sleep. I was coming up to check on you when I heard you. Is everything okay or should I get King Maxon?" I look around and notice that I'm now in my queen suite and it was only a dream. Me and the baby are fine and there is no rebel. "No Mary, I'm fine. Thank you for waking me but there is no need to bother the king right now". "Okay America, I suggest you get some more rest. If you need anything please let me know." Mary smiles and leaves the room quietly. As I lay back down I start thinking about Maxon and what he said earlier. , "I want you to get some rest America, and I don't want to see you at this meeting. Your job right now is to keep the baby happy and healthy; I'll look after the country". Suddenly I feel insulted. Maxon said it's my job to look after the baby while he rules the country. 'That's sexist' I conclude after not giving it much thought. I jump out of bed and replace my nightgown and slippers for my purple dress and white heels. I am quickly out of the door and storming off to the conference room ready to show Maxon just how much I needed to be in that meeting.

When I reached the door of the conference room I heard the shouting of advisers. I crouched by the door and pressed my ear to the door in hopes of hearing what they were saying. "King Maxon, what are you going to do? There was three attacks, three! This is not the work of the rebels, they don't have to resources to do so." Screamed one adviser. "There aren't enough guards to protect every citizen and protect the palace at the same time." Explained another. The screaming of adviser's complaints went on for several minutes. "Enough!" hollered Maxon. I decided this was my time to enter and make things right. I grabs both door handle and slammed open the doors to the conference room. Inside I found several advisors standing out of their seats and red in the face, other advisor's sitting down pretending they weren't there, and Maxon with no tie, extremely messy hair, and about four piles of paper in front of him. At the sound of the slamming door, they all look over at me. "You all sound like a pack of baboons to me right now. You woke me up from all this yelling which is against my doctors' orders, so I hope you all have a good reason for this!" I said as calmly as I could. I'm sure Queen Amberly and Silvia would be proud. All the advisors were standing calmly now that their queen was present. Maxon looked up at me and weakly smiled. "America you know you should be in bed right now resting. We are sorry for the shouting but please return to your suite and I'll be there as soon as this meeting is over" Maxon pleaded. The look on his face told me he was exhausted after all of today's events. As much as I know that obeying his orders would help him relax, my anger was too high to ignore. The advisors were now sitting down and staring at the floor not wanting to be put into the middle of another one of our soon to be arguments.

"You know what Maxon. You told me earlier that my job was to rest while you were to rule the country and I think that what you said was sexist. So I want to know what's going on and I won't leave this room until someone tells me and we find a solution." I declare as I sit in the seat beside Maxon with no intention of moving. The advisors look shocked but know better than to intervene. Maxon lets out a sigh and grabs my hand and starts rubbing my thumb with his. I now know that I have won this round. Finally an adviser speaks up. "There were three attacks early this morning, my Queen. Carolina, Baffin, and Waverly were attacked. Right now we don't know who attacked or why, and we are already short on guards so we can't send any out to the provinces". "Don't worry Ames, Aspen already called and they are all fine. He's trying to find out as much information as he can there" Maxon explained to me. I'm grateful that Aspen and Lucy are both okay.

After about two hours we come to the conclusion that we will send supplies to the provinces affected and send out as many guards are we can spare to get information from the provinces and to my displeasure, draft more young men to be trained as guards. The only problem being we have no clue who the attacker was. After everyone leaves the conference room Maxon pulls me into a warm hug and kisses my forehead. "You should be resting my dear, I know you want to help me all the time but you can help by keeping you and the baby healthy." "I know but I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream and I wanted to make sure Aspen and Lucy were okay. At least now we have it sorted out for the time being" I say into his warm chest. Maxon pushes me away for a second and then crashes his lips on mine. Once we stop, Maxon calls for a maid to bring up our dinner to his suite and cancels his meetings for the rest of the day. "Why did you do that?" I ask. "Because this appears to be the only way I'm going to get you to rest without storming into a meeting like a crazy lady." Maxon smirks.

When we arrive at the king suite, dinner is already placed on the small table in the corner of the room. Being Maxon, he lifts me up in his arms and carries me bridal style to the table and sets me down gently in one of the chairs. "You know you didn't have to do that." I state. Maxon smirks "of course I did, the doctor did say that you have to rest more and no wandering around". I roll my eyes and start eating the beautiful dinner. "When do you think we should start telling people about the baby?" Maxon asks between mouthfuls of his supper. "I was think we tell my family and Marlee and Carter fairly soon since I will be starting to show soon." Maxon nearly choked on his food when I said that. "You're going to be showing soon?" Maxon looked surprised. "Yes, I'm already 7 weeks along Maxon. I should start showing within the next 3 weeks. I won't be huge but there will be a little tiny bump" I state happily. Maxon's brown eyes light up in happiness. "Well then I can't wait for that to happen."

After we finish dinner, Maxon finally convinces me that I need to rest. I go to my suite to put on one of my nightgowns. I chose my favourite, pastel blue with white lace trimming the bottom. I quickly write a note to Mary explaining that I no longer need her services for the night ad that i'll see her in the morning. I go back to Maxon's suite to find him lying on the bed still in his suit, reading one of his many pregnancy books. I clear my throat to get his attention. Maxon's eyes leave the book and land on my outfit. "You look divine my dear" Maxon smirks. I walk over to the bed and crawl in next to him. We adjust on the bed so my head lays on his warm chest right over his heart. I look at the book. "Maxon why on earth are you reading the chapter on labour?" I ask honestly confused. "Ames, I want to be ready for when the time comes." Maxon places a sweet kiss on top of my head. I start to reply when I am interrupted by the sound of the rebel alarm. Quickly we race out of bed and Maxon wraps his suit jacket around my shoulders. As we got to his door and open it. The hidden door for the safe room passage is right across the hall. As we are about to make our way across we are interrupted by the sound of gun shots coming from around the corner.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I hoped you liked the chapter :) I hopefully will have another one up by the end of the week. **

**-SelectionGirl0723**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers. I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school coming up soon. Thanks for the reviews and PM's. I love hearing feedback about the story. I hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

As the sound of the gun shot hits our ears time seems to freeze. I look up into Maxon's chocolate brown eyes. They're filled with worry and fear. I jump as I hear another gun shot. Maxon's grabs my hand and whispers "America, I need you to stay behind me, I'm going to use my body as a shield for you and the baby. If I get hurt just leave me and run to the safe room. Got it?". "Maxon, I'm scared." Out of nowhere tears start running down my face. Another gunshot rings through the halls. Maxon quickly pulls me out of the room and we start running to the safe room. We are just about at the passage when I hear a gunshot coming our way. Maxon pulls me into the passage and slams the door behind us. "Oh my god Maxon, you've been hit" I cry. I look at his bloody sleeve and can't help but to cry even harder. "I'm alright my dear. Let's just get to the safe room quickly so they don't follow us." Maxon winces.

When we finally arrive at the safe room, I walk Maxon over to a cot and help Maxon out of his shirt to see the damage. I can't help but to notice his sculpted chest. "Ames, you're supposed to be looking at my arm not my chest." Maxon winks at me as I uncontrollably blush and finish taking off his shirt. "It appears that the bullet only grazed your arm, but you should have the doctor look at it once we get out." I find some bandages on one of the shelves and wrap up Maxon's arm as best as I can. "Thank you so much my dear." I roll my eyes at him. "I'm not your dear." Maxon laughs and lies down on the cot. I curl up next to him trying not to touch his injured arm. "Alright, my dearest wife you are no longer my dear."

As we lay in silence, I realize how big this room is without a bunch of people in it. It's also twenty times quieter with only us two in the royal family. It's crazy how it's been only 2 years since Queen Amberly and King Clarkson died along with my father. How I much I missed my father's hugs or Amberly's loving words. My thoughts are soon interrupted by Maxon. "It's crazy how much happened today. Between you passing out and me getting shot in a rebel attack, you never know what will happen tomorrow." "And it's only 8:00" I state glancing at Maxon's watch. "You should get some sleep love. I can't sleep with this pain but you need some sleep after the long day you had. Also its doctor's orders for you to rest today." "I want to make sure you're okay first." I whisper while moving the hair out of his eyes. "I'm fine darling, just get some rest". I slowly fall asleep to the sound of Maxon's heartbeat as the attack above us as slowly coming to an end.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the rebel attack that lasted almost 7 hours. A guard finally came to get us around 1 am. Neither of us slept much that night other than the quick nap we had in the safe room. Thankfully Maxon's arm wasn't hurt badly and healed a few days later. We later found out that it wasn't the rebels that attacked the provinces because their entire army was in Angeles planning the attack on the palace. The meetings have been crazy ever since the attack. Most meeting I'm not even attending due to doctors' orders to get at least 9 hours of sleep and have 3 sit down meals a day. I look out the window of my study as I go over the notes of the meeting I missed early this morning due to a doctor's appointment. It's now late September but it feels like summer is just starting. A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. "Come in, it's open" I sigh wishing I could be left in peace for five minutes without the country falling apart. "Good afternoon my darling, are you ready?" Maxon smiles. "Ready for what?" I ask, my eyes not leaving the notes in my hand. "Our meeting with your family, Carter and Marlee. Remember today is the day." Maxon looks at me with a confused look. I have no clue what he is talking about until suddenly it hits me. Today we finally tell everyone about the baby. "Oh my god, I forgot all about that." "Let's go my darling." Maxon smiles.

Maxon takes my hand and kisses me as we walk out of my office and down the hall towards the women's room where everyone is meeting us. "I hate to tell you my dear but we only have thirty minutes till our next meeting." I look up at Maxon sad face. I can't help but be disappointment along with him. We both are tired of these countless meetings. "What this one for?" I sigh. "Telling the advisors about the baby before they hear the news get around the palace" Maxon half smiles. "Really, I didn't think we had to tell them until before we told the country." "That's the thing my dear, we have to tell the country soon, because once we start telling people, news will get around fast. The people won't be happy if we hide it from them for too long. In the advisors eyes we should have a week to keep the news to ourselves, then tell them, and then tell the country 2 days later. So really we should have done this a month ago darling". I stopped walking minutes ago and just stare at Maxon. "Are you serious" I scream at him. Maxon runs his hand through his hair and then pulls me into his arms. I pull away "Maxon, we don't get any privacy at all. I don't even get time to enjoy my pregnancy with all these meetings. We haven't had a date night since way before your birthday, and I don't even get time to spend with my family and friends as I tell them the greatest news in my life. It's not fair." I screaming, storming off in the other direction. It's not even seconds before I hear Maxon running after me. I stop running and let Maxon pull me into a hug. As soon as I feel his touch, I start crying. "America, I'm sorry but this is our lives. We are the king and queen; our lives will forever be public. We have to tell the advisors about the baby soon." "I know, it's just I want time to enjoy my pregnancy before I'm being pushed around by the country for photo shoots or interviews. I just want to be a normal family for a day." I am now full out sobbing. We stay in the hallway hugging for several minutes. "My dear, we do have to go to the women's room. There are many people waiting for us." Maxon smiles.

As soon as we walk into the women's room, May runs to me and hugs me. "Ames, I miss you. I haven't seen you in forever." May exclaim. Even at 16, May is always excited to see me. "Oh May, I miss you too." We walk over to where everyone else is sitting. "Auntie Ames!" Astra screams as she runs to me with her little legs. "Oh my goodness, you are getting so big." I exclaim as I tickle her little tummy. After hugging everyone, we all catch up on the latest drama. A knock at the door interrupts our laughter at Astra, who attempts to help Kile eat a cupcake. "Your majesties" Silvia bows and walks over to us. "The advisors wish to have to meeting moved to as soon as possible." Maxon sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Okay Silvia" I reply. "Tell them we will be there in ten minutes." Silvia bows and leaves. "Well I guess it's time for us to go." My mother says sadly. "Yes us too, we have documents to go over for your meetings later." Marlee says. "Wait, we have something to tell you." Maxon says standing up. I stand next to him and kiss his cheek. My family and the Woodwork's are now staring at us. "I'm pregnant." I blurt out not wanting to wait another minute. "What?" My mother screams. She appears to be the only one to have to ability to talk. "Yes, we are both really excited." Maxon says wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my forehead. "Congratulations to the both of you." Carter replies, standing up and shaking Maxon's hand. Marlee runs over and hugs me. "Oh America, you're going to be a great mom." Everyone comes over and hugs us except for May who appears to be glued to her seat. I walk over to her chair and hold her hand. "May are you okay?" I ask very concerned. "Yes Ames, it's just I can't believe that you're pregnant. Like I knew that it would come eventually but not now" She replies shakily. "May your acting like I expect mom would. " I laugh. "My Darling, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a meeting to attend." Maxon calls over. "Oh yes." I walk over to Maxon and look at everyone here that I love. "Now I'm sure you all understand that this needs to be kept a secret." I warn to them. I don't want to imagine the riot we'd have if everyone found out through my mother. "We promise, we won't say anything." Kenna says as she and Astra come to hug me once again. After our goodbyes, me and Maxon leave the women's room and walk towards the meeting room. "I love you Maxon." I say as I lean up and kiss him. "I love you too my darling. I can't wait for our little one to come into the world." "Only 6 and a half more months till he or she comes." I announce. "Do you know when you are going to have your first ultrasound?" Maxon asks, getting more excited every second. "Dr. Cole said anytime we don't have meetings we can go down" I say, practically jumping from excitement. "Really? Well, we are cancelling our meetings for the rest of the day after this one. I need some mommy and baby time." Maxon whispers into my ear. We arrive at the meeting room and Maxon removes his arm from around my waist into my hand. "Well, it's now or never.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit longer than the other ones. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully I will have another chapter up before then end of the week :) **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers :) I made this chapter longer than the others ones because I'm starting school this week. I'd like to thank all of you who read, followed, reviewed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me that you guys like this story :) I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

As we enter the meeting room, the shouting of advisors begins. "Your majesty, this meeting was supposed to start 20 minutes ago. We don't have all day. We need to discuss the drafting of soldiers and the budgets." shouted one advisor. "We still need to figure out what to do about protecting the provinces from further attacks." Shouted another. Maxon and I take our seats at the head of the table. "Maxon maybe this is not a good time to tell them" I whisper. "No, we have to tell them now before they hear it from the staff. Alright everyone, this is not what I called this meeting for." "King Maxon, we need to get all this sorted out before the report in two days. If not the country is going to lose more faith in you." stated one of the quieter advisors. "Actually I think we have a solution to keep the people happy for a little while." I propose. "And what would that be, Queen America." Sneered one advisor. Maxon glared at him but I chose to ignore him. "How about a royal baby." I propose. "A baby!" screamed the advisor. "How on earth do you plan to get pregnant before the report, which I will say again, is in two days? It's near impossible to promise them a baby when you are not pregnant or far enough along to make sure the baby lives and not have a miscarriage like the late queen." Shouted the advisor as Maxon stood up. "Enough shouting at the queen." Roared Maxon. I could tell he was getting very angry at the advisors. His hair was a mess, tie was missing and we have only been there for five minutes. "If you would listen, you would have realized that the queen is already pregnant with the heir and is ready to tell the public about it." Explained Maxon. The advisors were now quiet and staring at the table. After a few moments silence, an advisor spoke up. "Your Majesties, what about the miscarriage situation. You know yourselves that it is quite possible that with the DNA passed down that Queen America could possibly have a miscarriage. I don't think that telling the kingdom that a baby is on the way when it could be possible to lose the baby. It won't help much". I grab Maxon's hand. It hasn't crossed my mind that the miscarriages could be genetic. What if I end up having a miscarriage? Suddenly scared, I put my head down. "It'll be alright. The queen is already ten weeks along; we should be fine to tell the public. Also she was born a five and I've heard they have no problem having children." Maxon replies quietly and sits back down in his seat. The silence continues as tears threaten to fall. I stand up as the advisors lift their heads. "If you would all excuse me, I feel rather tired." I say quietly and quickly leave the room before anyone saw me crying.

I return to my suite and call for Mary. I sit at my vanity waiting for her as thoughts of a miscarriage consume my head. "America, are you okay?" Mary asks walking quietly over to me. "Yes Mary, I'm just feeling tired and I need your help getting ready." I reply not looking up from my lap. Mary quietly helps me change into a pale pink nightgown and removes my make-up. I send Mary away as I walk over to my bed. I fall asleep as tears run down my cheeks, showing how weak of a queen I really am.

I wake up to the feeling of an arm being wrapping around my waist. I realize that Maxon has finally joined me. "My dear" Maxon whispers as we move to a spooning position. "Why are you in bed so early?" "I'm just tired" I whisper trying not to let him see my tears. "Ames, why are you crying?" Maxon asks sadly. I turn around and burry my head into the crook of his neck. Suddenly every single tear escapes my eyes and I start sobbing. "My darling, it's okay. You're safe, the baby's safe. It's all going to be fine." Maxon kisses the top of my head and tightens his grip on me. "How do you know." I choke out between sobs. "How do you know that it's going to be fine, that I'm not going to lose the baby? Maxon, I'm scared." I feel Maxon tears fall off his cheek and onto my head. We lay there for several moments as Maxon runs his hand up and down my back. It's not long before he whispers "Because I love the both of you so much and I refuse to let anything happen to you."

We both fall asleep lying like that until we are woken hours later by a knock at the door. "Maxon, get the door for me please" I whine not wanting to move from my bed. "Come in, it's open." Maxon screams, not even moving an inch. I roll my eyes "That's not what I meant Maxon"." I know my dear. But you never said how you wanted me to get the door." Maxon smirks. "Your Majesties, I brought up some dinner since you missed it." Replies Mary as she waltzes through the door carrying a large tray. 'Did we really miss dinner' I wonder. I look at the clock and sit up quickly. "Maxon, its 8:00, we've been sleeping for 4 hours." That's nice dear" mumbled a very tired Maxon. I hear the door close shut again. I look down at Maxon and notice for the first time that he's only wearing his boxers and that his clothes are lying on a chair. Suddenly very hungry, I get out of bed and put on my robe. I walk to the table that is holding my food and see that there are strawberry tarts on the tray. Shortly after I start eating, I'm joined by a very messy haired Maxon, who is now wearing pants again. "You look very beautiful this evening, my darling" Maxon flirts as he kisses my lips. "Shouldn't you be at some meeting?" I ask between mouthfuls. "Well like I promised that was our last meeting for the day. The advisors did agree with me that announcing the baby on this week's report will help keep the country happy. I'm sorry we can't keep this to ourselves longer but it's either that or spend the next forty eight hours in meetings fixing every problem in the country.

After dinner, me and Maxon lay back down on my bed. "Darling I think we should take time tomorrow to go see Dr. Cole about that ultrasound." Maxon smiles. "Of course, I can't wait to see the baby." I reply kissing his cheek. "I think that baby's going to look just like you. Red hair and a fiery temper." Laughs Maxon as he rubs his hand up and down my side and kisses my forehead. "No, it better not have my temper, the country can only handle one temperamental ruler." I reply snuggling closer to Maxon. Seconds later kisses were getting more heated and Maxon's pants were removed again. As Maxon hand inches up past the end of my nightgown, fate decided to take control. I quickly push Maxon off me and run to the bathroom. I lift up the toilet seat and release all of my supper into the toilet bowl. Seconds later I feel Maxon's soft hands holding back my hair and rubbing my back. When I finally finish, I attempt to stand up but fall backwards into Maxon's arms. "Did my breath really smell that bad?" Maxon jokes. I glare at him. I'm not in the mood for his jokes right now. "I guess the baby doesn't like when I try to get close to you huh?' laughs Maxon as he leads me over to the sink to clean up. "I guess we won't be doing anything intimate for the next 7ish months." I reply while trying to brush my teeth. "Let's go back to bed Maxon, I'm tired and we have a lot of meetings tomorrow." I yawn. Suddenly Maxon picks me up and carries me bridal style over to my bed. "I think that was unnecessary." I state as Maxon sets me on the bed. "No my dear, it was completely necessary. I wouldn't want you to trip and fall." Maxon grins and climbs into bed next to me. Soon we are snuggled up again with Maxon's arm protectively wrapped around my stomach. "America, I'm going to tell you every single thing I love about you as you fall asleep because I want you to know that you and the baby are loved very much." Maxon whispers into my ear. I quickly fall asleep to Maxon's gentle voice telling me everything any girl would want to hear.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of Maxon's light snoring in my ear. I unwrap myself from Maxon's grip and leave then bed. I grab my robe of the chair and find our breakfast try already on the table. I run back over to the bed and jump on top of Maxon. I couldn't make out the noise that came from Maxon but I know it wasn't humane. "Get up mister messy-hair, breakfast is waiting for us." I tease. I plant kisses all over Maxon's face, neck and collarbone. "My dear, if you keep doing that I'm going to make sure we never leave this bed." Maxon smirks. I give up trying to wake him and walk over to the table and sit down. I just start eating my bagel when I feel Maxon's arms wrap around me from behind and his lips start placing kisses on my neck. "Maxon, I'm trying to eat. I need to eat before we go down to the doctor." I say as my heart starts racing. "Alright you finish eating but you're not getting away so easily next time" Maxon winks.

We finish our breakfast and Maxon goes to his suite to get dressed for the day. I call for Mary's help and as I wait, once again, the baby takes over. I bolt to the bathroom and puke. I clean myself up and take a quick shower. Once I get out of the shower I see Mary there getting my outfit ready. "Oh America, I have just the dress for you to wear today" she exclaims holding up a garment bag. Minutes later I'm wearing a light yellow dress that goes just past my knees and has a lace illusion top. My hair is pinned up in a braided bun, and I'm wearing minimal make up. "Oh Mary, I love this outfit," I praise and pull her into a tight hug. "I love it too." Smiles Maxon as he walks through the door.

We walk hand in hand to the infirmary. "I'm so excited to see the baby" Maxon says as he squeezes my hand. "Me too." I squeal. As we walk into the infirmary, the smell of medicine and disinfectant fills my nose. "America, Maxon, I was hoping to see you guys soon." Says as he walks over from his office. "Yes, we want to have our ultrasound today if at all possible." "Of course, America just lay down here on the bed and I'll get the machine ready." Dr. Cole walks away to get the machine and I lay down on the bed. I roll my dress just past my stomach as Maxon removes my shoes. Dr. Cole walks back over with the machine. "Are you guys ready to see your baby?" "Yes" Maxon kisses my forehead and sits in the chair next to the bed. I grad his hand as the cold gel is placed on my stomach. The machine is turned on as I hold my breath. "Okay here's your baby". Suddenly the screen lights up. We are both speechless as we watch our baby. "It's so little." Maxon whispers as his hold my hand close to his lips. "Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" Just as Maxon goes to open his mouth I scream. "No! I don't want to know the gender. I want it to be a surprise". Maxon laughs at me. "Of course you do" He kisses my hand. "Can we know the health of the baby or if there are any problems." "Of course". Dr. Cole looks at the screen closer and frowns. "There appears to be a problem."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter :) Hopefully I will have another chapter up by the end of the week :) Thanks for reading and reviewing **

**-SelectionGirl0723**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers. So I'm sorry about all of the cliff hangers in this story... actually I'm not. I love reading your reactions. Thanks again for reviewing and favoriting and following and so on and so forth. I'm so excited to write the next chapter because I have a great idea for where it will go. I hope you all like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

Time seemed to freeze as the words slipped from the doctors mouth. I start thinking of every problem possible from miscarriage to 6 toes on one foot. I look up at Maxon. His chocolate brown eyes are staring at the screen trying to determine the problem with our unborn child. "Doc, what's the problem?" I stutter, terrified to know the answer. "Well it's not a huge problem but could be if not taken care of. It appears that the baby is slightly unnourished right now. When was the last time you had a good meal?" ask Dr. Cole. "Well I eat supper last night and breakfast this morning but I end up puking almost every meal I eat." I confess, Maxon now looking at me shocked. I guess I should have told him that before. "That would do it, I'm going to give you vitamins and pills to help with the nausea. I want you to come back in a few days for another check up. But if the pills don't wont and you keep puking, please come see me immediately." Dr. Cole warned. Maxon was silent up until now. "What about the possibility of a miscarriage. Could this along with my mother's genes affect the possibility of a miscarriage?" asks Maxon. I suddenly feel a pit in my stomach at the mention of miscarriage. "Well that's hard to say, but I believe since America is already 10 weeks along, we should be fine. We just have to make sure America keeps food down and stay healthy over the next 6 months. But with the genetics it's hard to say because your family's genetics are different than America's. We'll have to keep an eye on her over the next little while. I do suggest though cutting back America's work hours to 10-4. I want her to be able to get lots of rest and eat three meals a day." Dr. Cole starts to put away the ultrasound machine. I stare straight ahead like I have been for the past few minutes. Maxon helps me put my shoes back on and says thanks to Dr. Cole.

I and Maxon leave the infirmary in silence. I notice that the halls were quieter today than they normally are. As we approach the queen suite I let go of Maxon's hand. "America wait. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't keeping your food down? You know you have to stay healthy." Maxon pleas. "I know but I didn't think that it would affect the baby this much. It's not my fault that the baby won't let me keep food down. It's hard running a country and trying to carry a baby. I'm only 19 Maxon. I scream getting more frustrated. "I know America but how do you think I feel when I spend half a day away from the country, to make sure you're healthy to only find out you're not. You think I want to abandon the country all the time. No one else is going to run this country for me." Maxon screams. We see a maid start to come down the hallway but quickly turns around. This fight will get around the palace in minutes. "I can't believe you're blaming me for you not going to meetings. I never asked for you to spend last night with me." "I only spent time with you to make sure the heir is okay. We do need one of those." My jaw drops at his latest agurment. "Oh so you don't care about my health. You only care that the country gets it's heir." I scream. I'm past done with Maxon. Instead of going into my suite, I storm into my study and slam the door. I sit in my chair and call for Marlee as the tears start running down my face.

I spend the next few hours going over plans for the fall feast coming up next week. I'm so excited to see Nicolette again. I haven't seen her since before I found out about the baby. "America, I think that we should have mini maple trees as centrepieces for the feast. Also, we should invite the mayors to make sure they will still be on our side once the baby news comes out tomorrow." suggests Marlee. "I agree. Who knows if the country will still be here by the time the feast comes." I say. Mary comes in with our dinner tray. "Mary, have you started on my fall feast dress yet?" I ask while examining the delicious food on my plate. "Yes, your majesty. I have made it will the advice from Lady Marlee. So it will match your theme." Mary smiles and pours our tea. Me and Marlee sit down and eat our dinner as the clock behinds us chimes 6. I guess we should be done working for the day once I sign those feast papers since I'm only aloud to work so many hours of the day." I sigh. "I'm still sorry to hear about the news, but at least you didn't have a bigger problem." Marlee replies. "Well I might have one before the end of the night."

I wake up the next morning alone in my bed. "That's a first. Maxon always joins me no matter how late he returns from meetings" I get out of bed and find Mary preparing a bath for me. "Mary, have you seen Maxon today?" I ask while getting into the bath. "The last I heard was that he ordered coffee and snacks around 4 am. I believe they were up all night in meetings." I'm shocked. Its' been months since Maxon spent an entire night in meetings. As I finish my bath Mary returns to my suite with a breakfast tray. I eat my breakfast and get ready for the day. I'm wearing a long sleeve blue dress that goes down to my ankles. My hair is left down in soft curls. "Thanks Mary, I don't know what I'd do without you." I hug her when we are interrupted by a knock at the door. "Queen America, King Maxon has requested your presence in the meeting room." Called a guard from outside the door.

I walk into the conference room and the smell of coffee is overwhelming. I look to see all the advisors are looking over papers and writing down notes, Aspen is back from Carolina and is going over papers as well and Maxon has his head in his hand and a plate of half touched food in front of him. "What's going on?" I ask .Everyone looks up and notices me for the first time. "America, we have had a rough night." Maxon starts but is soon interrupted by an advisor. "There was five attacks last night in the provinces, the upper castes are angry that the caste removal is starting next month, rebels hijacked the supply truck last night and stole over 100 pounds of food, the people are demanding an heir, people are refusing to join the army, guards are dying left right and centre in the provinces and there was a minor fire in the stables last night due to a lamp left lit." I stare at Maxon shocked. "How could this all happen since yesterday?" "Well your majesty the country never sleeps." states an advisor. Aspen steps into the conversation "Mer, we decided to recruit at least 50 men from each caste to be trained as guards. We are hoping that the baby news tonight will appease the upper castes for a while. So we do have much of the problems solved." "Except the attacks in five provinces. We have no money to take from anywhere to help the provinces." Sighs Maxon putting his head back into his hands. I walk over and wrap my arms around him. "I think you should all get some sleep and come back to it when you're brains are working again. The advisors all look at me and start to collect their things and leave.

After everyone leaves, I sit in the seat next to Maxon. "Maxon, I'm sorry for arguing with you yesterday." "No America, it was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It's just the country is falling apart and I don't know what to do right now. I'm just hoping that this baby will keep everyone happy for a while or at least long enough until we get more guards. I just sometimes I wish my mother or father was still here so they could help me." Maxon's eyes were now filled with tears and his honey blond hair falling in front of his face. I pull Maxon into my arms and just hold him there as the tears fell and soaked my shoulder. Minutes later Maxon mumbles in my ear "I think I should go back to my suite and sleep before the advisors come back for round two or screaming and arguing." "Alright, I'll be in my study going over documents and stuff for the report tonight, if you need me." I whisper.

Finally Maxon leaves the conference room and goes to bed for a few hours. If he'll sleep, who knows. I go to my study and start preparing everything for tonight and going over budget sheets. The only place we could take the littlest bit of money from is the education fund in every province but that would upset the citizens even more. I stay in my study for the remainder of the day. Finally it's time to get ready for the big report. I go back to my suite to find Mary pulling a garment bag from my closet. "Oh America, I have just the dress for you tonight. The dress was more than I could imagine. It was white with lace covering my arms and collarbone. It had a gold ribbon around my middle; just above where it fanned out and touched the floor. My hair was put into a braided bun with my crown sitting on top of my head. "Oh Mary, you truly out did yourself again. I can't thank you enough for everything." I pull her into a hug as tears fall down my face. "America, stop crying you're going to ruin your make-up." Mary lightly scolds.

As I enter a small room we are having the special report in, I notice something is off. None of the advisors are present or Maxon and we are due on in 2 minutes. I walk over to Gavril who is talking to a camera operator. "Gavril, have you seen Maxon?" I ask half worried he won't show up. "Last I heard the advisors were calling a last minute meeting before the show." A last minute meeting…about what? Suddenly Maxon storms into the room. "Alright people, let's get this done quickly. No questions asked." Maxon booms. "But Maxon, what's going on?" I ask wanting to know what was happening. "Not now, I'll explain later." The report was starting so we took our seats. Maxon started by telling the people about the guard recruitment and attacks from last night. "We are quickly doing everything we can at this moment." Maxon concludes. "Thank you King Maxon. Now Queen America, how's it been for you these past couple days?" Gavril asks, hinting that it's now or never to tell the country. "Well actually it' been pretty eventful these past few days and we both have some news to share." "Oh, and what would that be?" Gavril already knows but has to lead on it's a secret. "We are expecting our first child." Maxon grabs my hand and we both smile as the country explodes in happiness. One thing interrupts our happy thoughts. The sound of the rebel alarm.

* * *

**Hey :) So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully I will have another one up soon. Thanks again. **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers :) So here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank you all again for the reading, reviewing, favoring, following and everything else. I loved writing this chapter. I hope you love this chapter and hopefully don't hate me by the end of it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Maxon quickly grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. We start running down the hall to the closest safe room, knowing we are too far to reach the royal safe room. Maxon pushes his hand against the hall and a hidden door opens. He pulls me into the room and locks the door behind us. I look around the room. There isn't much here except a small toilet, one chair, a bench and a shelf with blankets and water bottles on it. I walk over and sit on the bench allowing myself to let out the breath I was holding. Maxon pulls over the chair and sits in front of me. We sit in silence listening to the muffled noise of the attack as Maxon plays with my fingers. "What was the meeting about?" I finally ask, not wanting to talk about the attack. "We were talking about considering on not removing the caste till the New Year. That way we could get the country back on track before changing the way it works. Of course, we didn't come to a conclusion because I needed to go on the report but we were supposed to decide right afterwards." He says looking deeply into my eyes. I'm kind of mad that I wasn't included in the meeting but I know that it won't help arguing over it right now. "I want to join the meeting once it starts again." I whisper. Maxon nods and kisses my forehead. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me there as I start crying. "What's wrong my darling?" Maxon asks looking down at my tear stained face. I look into his chocolate brown eyes and cry harder. "I don't want my baby to worry about rebel attacks while it's trying to nap." Maxon looks down at me confused. "Darling, where did that come from?" "I don't know but I'm scared to bring this baby into a world full of rebel attacks." I cry into his chest. "America, I know you're scared but this is the world we live in. The baby will get use to this like I did. Remember I was born into this. I promise you our family will be fine." Maxon soothes. We sit there for a while waiting to be let out. "Darling, we've been here for an hour, I think you should lie down and get some rest." He says moving me off his lap and onto the bench. "Alright but wake me up, when we are let out." I say not wanting to miss the meeting later.

I'm woken up by the sound of the door opening. "I found the King and Queen." A guard calls out. I see Maxon sleeping in the chair next to me. I look down at his watch, its 11 pm. We've been in here for five hours. "Maxon wake up. The attack is over." I say as I shake his shoulder. Maxon starts to stir and opens his eyes. "Your Majesties, there was a lot of damage to the palace and there's no way to get you to the third floor without seeing a lot of it." Explains the guard. "That's okay officer David. I need to go talk to the Captain, but could you escort the Queen to her suite and make sure Mary brings up a snack for her and stays in her suite tonight. No objections." Maxon commands and looks at me for the last part. I decide against fighting him on it, we've both had a long night. Maxon gets up and leaves the room quickly. I follow the guard out of the safe room but I regret leaving the safety of the room. All I see is blood covering the walls and floors. I look to the ground to see an outline of a body. I shudder at the sight and quicken my pace. "Is every hallway like this?" I ask wondering how much damage there truly is. "Sadly yes, luckily most of the staff got to safe rooms before they got to the lower floors." The guard explains.

We finally reach my suite and the guard takes off again in search of Mary. I enter my suite to find my room torn apart. The bed sheets are ripped and on the floor, my dresses are thrown all over the place, the glass on my balcony doors is smashed and to top it off there was a message waiting for me on the wall. "The heir will be ours!" I scream and fall to the ground crying. I feel like my soul has escaped my body as guards and maids come rushing into my room to see why I scream. I feel arms wrap around me and carry me away from my suite. I end up in my study sitting at my desk. I realize that it was Aspen who carried me away and is now sitting in front of me. "Mer, snap out of it. You're fine." Aspen keeps repeating this as I slowly come back. "They want my baby." I whisper as tears fall from my eyes. Aspen pulls me into his arms. "Mer, we are going to get to the bottom of this as quick as we can. They are cleaning your room as we speak and Carter ran off to find Maxon and tell him." Suddenly the door opens and Mary and Marlee come in with a tray of food and coffee. "Oh America, you're okay." Marlee exclaims and I notice that little Kile is in her arms with tear stains on his face. I know that these attacks are not easy for him especially if Marlee or Carter isn't around when the alarm goes off. "I'm not really okay considering someone wants to take my baby away." I cry as Aspen excuses himself from the room. "Oh, I heard about that. I'm so sorry." Marlee hugged me tight. I take Kile from her arms and cuddle him as Mary pours us coffee. "You should have some too Mary. It's going to be a long night." I say as I sip my coffee and bounce Kile on my knee. "Where were you when the alarm went off?" I ask Mary and Marlee hoping they were nowhere near the attack. "We were both in the kitchens watching the report on the small TV. Thankfully Kile was with me and not in our apartment alone with a nanny." Marlee answers. We sit and gossip for several minutes until Carter comes in. "America, you are needed in a meeting right now." Carter explains as he takes Kile from my arms. As I leave the room I hear Carter whisper "You both should go help clean the royal suites. Even more damage was done than America saw in there and they aren't even half done cleaning."

I enter the meeting room to see many advisors sitting at the table. "What's going on?" I ask half scared of the answer. The advisors remain quiet and look down at the table. I can tell it's really bad news when they don't speak up. "America, it wasn't rebels who attacked. There was way too many of them to even consider them to be rebels. They were masked and managed to get to the kitchens and servant quarters. Thankfully the rooms weren't damaged down there. I already talked to August and Georgina and they are looking into it for us and are sending some of their troops to be trained at guards to replace the ones we lost tonight." Maxon explains as he leads me over to a seat. "How many people did we lose tonight?" "About 40 guards and 3 maids died tonight and many others are injured." Maxon explains. We spend the next hour discussing plans to help our falling nation. My head is spinning from all the issues we have to deal with now. We are interrupted by Carter coming into the room. "Your majesties, I'm sorry to interrupt but someone is on the phone and demands to talk to you both right now." We look at each other and leave the room as quick as we can.

We enter Maxon's study and sit at his desk. I look at the phone and see the hold button flashing. "America, I want you to stay quiet if they say something. I don't want you saying anything you don't mean and put everyone's lives in even more danger." Maxon says as he looks in my eyes. I nod and grab his hand, terrified of who is on the other line. Maxon hits the hold button and answers. "Good day, its King Maxon and Queen America here. May I ask who you are?" We sit in silence until a man's voice breaks through. "Well, I thought you would have figured out who was attacking you by now since you've killed so many of my troops. But since you young leaders are so stupid and blind, I guess I could tell you." Sneered the voice. At that moment I wanted to go through the phone and strangle him but I remembered my promise to Maxon. "So who are you?" Maxon asks, getting tired of all this uncertainty. "What, no ragging comments from the red haired Queen? I thought I could get something from you and your ugly red hair. But since you are both being stubborn I might as well tell you who I am. I am the Emperor of New Asia." The Emperor says as both of our jaws drop. I squeeze Maxon's hand and look into his worried chocolate brown eyes. "What can we do for you Emperor in order to stop this war and get your troops off my land for good?" Maxon demands getting straight to the point. "Well as you know, my wife has recently given birth to our second child, our daughter Nissa. Our three year old son is excited as ever for a little sister." "What are you getting at?" Maxon interrupts getting inpatient. "Well our daughter and son both need to get married once they are of age. I believe that this is the perfect way to join our country in peace." The emperor says. "So you want an arranged marriage between our daughter and your son. If we have a daughter." I say completely in shock. Maxon looks at me in fear. We never thought we would have to arrange our daughter's wedding before she was even born. "Well that's the thing; you may not have a daughter. So whatever the gender, our children can still marry. I now have a daughter your son can marry." "So your daughter would come over here to marry our son?" Maxon asked. "Oh no, he would come over here and take the throne from my son. We do need a King and we need to take this child. Mostly because of the bad genes you have in your family. This maybe the only child we could negotiate over, if it lives." The emperor replies happy with himself. Maxon looks at me as I shake my head no. There is no way I'm giving up my only child. He gives me the "there's no other way look" but I'm not buying. "What would happen if we don't agree to this term?" I ask. "Well, then we will keep attacking your country until there is nothing left. I don't think you want that." I look at Maxon and start tearing up. I now know there is no other way. "Let us discuss this over the next few days and we will let you know our decision." Maxon says. "Take all the time you need, but for now will withdraw our troops to give them time to rest. Good day." And with that he was gone. By now I'm full on crying and can't stop.

Right after the phone call we walk to one of the extra suites on the third floor. As we walk by our suites my tears fall faster as I see my beautiful room now empty and being repainted. Maxon pulls me closer in is arms and walks quicker. As we reach the room I collapse on the bed and cry. I lay there as Maxon removes my shoes along with his and joins me in bed. "I'm so sorry Darling, I never thought they would try to take our child." He soothes as he kisses my cheek. I don't say anything I just cry harder into Maxon's chest. We both fall asleep like that. That night my nightmares haunt me with the loss of my child.

* * *

**So that happened. I hope you liked this chapter :) Hopefully I won't take too long writing the next one. Thanks for reading and until next time. **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Readers. I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been beyond busy lately with school. I have managed to make this chapter much longer than the ones before it. I'd like to apologize for any grammar or any type of errors in this story. I try my best to edit the chapters before i post them but i do make mistakes. I'd like to thank everyone who reviews, favorites, reads and follows the story. You guys are all awesome :) I'm hoping you guys liked this chapter as much as i do. **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

I wake up in Maxon's strong arms as the afternoon sun comes streaming into the windows. I look at Maxon's handsome face. He's still sleeping and I'm happy that at least one of us is. I tossed and turned all morning and when I did finally fall asleep my dreams were filled with the Emperor and my unborn child being taken away from me. I couldn't believe that this was happening to us. If only I could find another way to end this war against New Asia. I pry myself from Maxon's arms and look at the clock, 2:23pm. I walk into the bathroom that adjoins the guest suite and take a quick bath. As I'm sitting in a robe brushing my hair at my vanity, I hear Maxon waking up on the other side of the room. "My dear, what are you doing up. I thought we decided to sleep all day." Maxon groans as he sits up in bed. I look over and stare at his chiselled body. It amazes me that he is still this fit after all this years we have been married. I get up and walk over to the bed and sit on Maxon's lap. "I couldn't sleep." I whisper in Maxon's ear as I place my hand on his chest. Maxon wraps is arm around my waist and kisses my forehead. I relax at his touch and start placing kisses on his neck. He lays me down on the bed and starts untying my robe as I move my kisses to his collarbone. Maxon then opens my robe and stares down at my stomach. "What are you looking at?" I ask confused by his goofy smile. "I swear your stomach gets bigger almost every day." He says as he leans down and kisses my small bump. I laugh and start placing kisses on his lips. I start running my hand through his beautiful honey coloured hair as we are soon in a full make-out session and things get even more heated quickly.

It's been a week now since the call from the Emperor. We called him back telling him that we needed more time with our decision. Thankfully he agreed and said that as long as we kept our troops off his land he'll stay away from us until a decision is made. Since then we have been non-stop in meetings, well Maxon has been, he refuses for me to attend too many meetings since I'm carry our "special bundle", as he now like to call it. Thankfully today there are no meetings since tonight is the fall feast and many guests are coming. I'm busy walking around the gardens with Marlee between guest arriving, explaining the last minute preparations that need to be done when Aspen comes running up to us. "Ames, guests are arriving and Maxon wishes that you would attend their arrival." Aspen explains trying to sound formal as another guard walks by. "Okay, as long as you help Marlee with the planning while I'm gone." I laugh knowing that he would be useless to her. "Of course you're Majesty." Aspen jokingly bows.

As I walk into the entrance foyer, a familiar feeling comes over me as I being pulled into someone's arms. "Nicolette, I'm so happy you're here." I exclaim as tears start running down my face. "Oh, so am I. I can't believe that you are pregnant and that you didn't tell me first." Nicolette screams as she places her hands on my small bump. I laugh and pull her into my arms again. We only separate when we hear Maxon and the King and Queen of Italy walk over. "Queen America, it's good to see you again. Congratulations on your child." The queen smiles at me. I nod and smile as Maxon wraps his arm around my waist. "Your Majesties if you wouldn't mind, would you be able to attend a meeting tomorrow with us and our advisors." Maxon asks. 'A meeting?' I never heard that we were planning a meeting with them tomorrow. "Of course King Maxon, I know Nicolette was hoping to stay as long as possible." The King says as he glances at Nicolette.

We say our goodbye to the King and Queen as me and Nicolette go to the ballroom to check up on the fall feast. We gossip the entire way about everything and anything to do with the baby. We are almost into the room when Nicolette stops me. "America, when is you're due date?" she asked with a concerned look. "Well I don't exactly know yet. But I'm guessing around April or May. Why do you look so concerned?" I was wondering why her face went white once I told her. "Well it's just I'm engaged to Duke Aldo and I was hoping that you would be able to come to my wedding but I don't know if you can now because the date is set for May 1st. I don't think you'll want to come if you have a newborn o are just about to give birth." She sighs. "Of course I'm coming. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." I exclaim excited that she's getting married. "Oh America, you're an amazing friend and a wonderful bridesmaid." She winks as her smile returns to her face. "So when did you become engaged to this duke?" I ask. "Well just last week and we have yet to tell the country. So keep this quiet until then." She warns jokingly. "Why is he not with you on this trip?" I ask wanting to meet this soon to be prince. "Oh America, I couldn't bring him along and have our photo taken when people don't know that we are engaged yet. Also he's watching the castle while we are gone." She laughs. "So why haven't i met him yet?" I ask shyly. "Well we haven't really had the chance to come over and things moved fast between us. It was like one minute we met and the next we were in love and engaged." She smiles. I laugh and hug her.

We walk into the ball room to find the place beautifully decorated with fake maple trees and beautiful fall flowers and leaves. I look at all the maids running around preparing the tables and setting up for the meal. I look at the clock and realize that I should be getting ready soon. Suddenly Marlee comes rushing into the room with Kile in her arms. "Queen America, we have a problem. The seating place cards are missing, the tarts were burnt, the chairs at the far table are not decorated and Kile's nanny fell ill and can't look after him tonight." She cried as Kile happily played with her loose hair. I take Kile into my arms and sigh. "Alright you go and decorate the chairs and tell the cooks to not worry about the tarts and that the Queen will live without them for one night. Also we will forget about the place cards and tell everyone to sit where they please except for the head table which is reserved for the royal family. While you do that I'll watch Kile and take him to the party with me unless Mary offers to look after him, if not then he can join us." I state. Marlee nods her head and takes off. I look at Nicolette who looks astounded. "Well I never thought I would see you with such authority." She smiles." Well I do run a country you know." I smirk as I take off for my suite.

After the rebel attack last week, my room was repainted and refurnished. Its looks more majestic than it did before with the white furniture and bright blue wall paper. I enter my suite to find Mary and Paige getting everything ready for tonight. "Alright girls, I need Mary to help me get ready and I need Paige to take Kile and get him ready and then amuse him until I'm ready and then I'll take him with me to the ball." I announce. The girls get straight to work and soon I'm bathed and sitting in a robe getting my make-up and hair done. Right now Paige has Kile dressed and is now playing cars with him on my suite floor. I'm just about done with my make-up when my suite door opens revealing a handsome Maxon wearing a black suit and red tie. "You look beautiful my dear" Maxon smirks as he walks over and places a kiss on my cheek. I swat him away. "You're going to ruin my make-up and it's not even done yet." I joke. As Mary finishes up my hair, Maxon goes and plays with Kile, giving Paige some much needed time to relax. Finally I'm ready to go. I'm wearing a red dress with thin straps and gold details around my chest. It flows out and down past my feet onto the ground with gold sparkles streaking through it. My hair is pinned up into a curly ponytail and my tiara is placed on top of my head. Maxon stands up and walks over to me with a big grin on his face. "I swear you get more beautiful every day since the day I've met you." Maxon smiles against my lips and crashes his on mine. We stand there kissing for several moments until Mary clears her throat. "Your Majesties, I hate to interrupt but the whole palace and many guests are waiting for your arrival downstairs." She says as she bounces Kile on her hip. "Oh yes Mary, I'll take Kile with me and give you the evening off." I state as I take Kile from her arms. "Tell Marlee that I'll come and get him around 9 and put him to sleep for her. That way they don't have to give up their evening or make him sleep in the ballroom." Mary says as she tickles Kile's belly.

As we approach the ballroom, Marlee comes running up to us in a bright orange gown. "Oh America, you look beautiful as always." She gushes as she takes Kile from Maxon's arms. Carter walks over and whispers something in Marlee's ear and she blushes and nods quickly. Carter then nods at Maxon and a smile grows on his face. "What am I missing? I feel like you guys are hiding something from me." I place my hands on my hips and glare at Maxon. "I'm not hiding anything from you my dear, I'm just excited to spend our first party together as a family of three." He smiles as he places a kiss on top of my head and pulls me into his arms. I shake my head as Marlee leads Carter and Kile into the ball room. It's now just us two in the hall. Maxon looks down at me with loving eyes and wraps his arms around me. I nuzzle my head into his warm chest as he plays with my hair. "I think I'd rather steal you away and cuddle you for the rest of the night." Maxon pleas as he kisses all over face. "Sorry but I've planned this feast for the past few weeks, we are not cancelling two minutes before our arrival." I glare up at him hoping he doesn't bail out on this feast. "Of course not darling, I just want to get this over with so I can cuddle you." He smirks. He places his lips on mine and we kiss until we hear Gavril announcing us "Please stand for the arrival of King Maxon and Queen America of Illéa." We entered the crowed ballroom filled with both of our families, friends and many Kings and Queens of the world. We walk over to the stage as everyone sits down at their seats. Maxon stand in front of the mic as I stand beside him smiling. "We would both like to thank you all for coming to our first fall feast. We would also like to thank you for your kind words on our announcement of our baby. We are excited to announce that America is now over 11 weeks along and is in good health. We believe that this baby will help us in our journey to make Illéa the best it can be. The caste 8 will finally be removed from the system in late November. We are excited for these new changes in our lives and we are glad that you can be here to celebrate with us." Maxon smiles as he finishes his speech. I take his hand and smile and the cheering crowd. A server walks over with a tray with two glasses on it. I take the one with water and Maxon takes the champagne. "To the future." Maxon toasts. We drink and walk over to our table as the feast is now starting and food is being served.

The night is going great. Everyone is finishing their food and heading out to the dance floor. Me and Maxon slow dance for a while until I'm being dragged away by many different kings wanting to dance. I'm in the middle of dancing with the king of France when I see Mary carrying a sleeping boy in her arms and taking him to him to Marlee and Carter's apartment in the castle. I laugh and excuse myself from the king as I feel tired myself. I sit at the royal table drinking water and munching on some fruit. I look at the crowd and see my family enjoying themselves among the group of royals. Of course May is soaking up the attention from all the cameras and reporters. I even se Lucy mingling with everyone, standing next to Aspen at all times. Suddenly hands are covering my eyes and a kiss is placed on my cheek. "My dear, are you tired already?" A voice mumbles in my ear. I smile and remove the hands covering my eyes. "Maxon, you know pregnant women get tired more easily. Also I've been dancing for the past hour unlike you who have been just standing and talking all night." I tease. Maxon grins and sits in the seat next to me. We sit there and laugh about the things we've heard people say tonight until Carter comes up to Maxon and says it's time. "It's time for what?" I ask wondering if this has to do with the nodding earlier. Maxon grins and grabs my hand helping me out of my chair. "Maxon what are we doing?" I ask terrified of his answer. "We are not doing anything, but you on the other hand are performing for everyone." Maxon beams like a 5 year old who coloured in the lines. "Maxon! I am not performing tonight. I nothing planned and I am too tired." I whine as I'm being dragged up on stage. Maxon shrugs and walks over to the mic again. "If I could have your attention again. I am pleased to announce that our wonderful and beautiful queen will be performing tonight for all of us. I will warn you though that if she seems cranky about it, it's because she was forced to do it on literally a moment's notice. So without future ado I give you Queen America." I glare at Maxon with my arms crossed and walk over to the piano sitting on the stage. I sit down and play the first song that comes to mind. I feel so lost in the music and everything aroundme seems to disappear. All the problems and worries are gone. I feel like my old self again and not the worried queen. When I finish I look up and see so many people smiling and clapping for me. I walk over to Maxon and place a loving kiss on his lips as he places his hands on my stomach. Everyone we love and respect watch on clapping and cheering. So far this night is perfect and I wish that every night will be as happy as this after our special bundle comes.

* * *

**Hello guys :) So i hope you like this chapter. Don't worry we are going to see more Nicolette and her sneaky plans coming up soon #Spoiler. Hopefully it won't take me long to update the next chapter but no guarantees. Thanks again so much for everything and keep reviewing. **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Readers :) I'm so excited for you to read this chapter. I didn't really explain the whole emperor deal earlier in the story so i reexplained it in this chapter so you have a better understanding. Again i'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, it's means so much to me :) I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter: 9 **

The rest of the feast went perfect. Everyone was dancing and having a good time even my family was mingling with the royal families. Thankfully Kenna gave me some pointers to help with the pregnancy symptoms that should be arriving soon. Soon people were starting to head up to their rooms and thanking us for a wonderful night. Nicolette left with a wine glass in hand and laughing about something that didn't even happen. The last guest has just left the ballroom and I see my family walking over to me. "Thanks again for inviting us to the fall feast." Mom says as she gathers me into a hug. May bounces over and hugs me too. "I can't believe that so many people were interviewing me on how excited I am to be a royal aunt. Do you think that you could name the baby May?" I shake my head at my little sister and laugh. Kenna pulls me into a hug. "May, you're already an aunt and we only need one May in this family. Two would cause so much chaos in the palace." Kenna laughs. "Well we defiantly don't need another America; one causes enough mayhem in the country" May comments. We continue talking and laughing and soon my family decides it's time for them to go home. "I'll miss you all. Hopefully you can come back over and we can have lunch sometime." I say as I hug them all one last time. As I watch them leave the ballroom a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens before we go to bed?" Maxon asks as he places a kiss on top of my head. I turn around and face him with a smile on my face. "Of course, but not a long one. I'm am pretty tired from all the dancing." I say as we hold each other's hand and walk out the french doors.

As we walk through the gardens I can't help but notice how beautiful the gardens look in the moonlight. "What are you thinking about?" Maxon asks waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh just how lucky I am to live in such a beautiful place with wonderful friends, family and a handsome husband." I say as I kiss him on the lips. "You are pretty lucky, but I think I'm luckier." Maxon says as he leads me over to our bench and sits down. "How are you luckier?" I ask confused. "Well I have a beautiful wife that is the love of my life, who also happens to be carrying our baby that was made by our everlasting love." Maxon says as he places his hands on my stomach. "America, I am so grateful that I chose you all those years ago. You have made me the happiest man alive. I know that the country is falling apart but I can't help but to think that my life is amazing. I can't wait until our baby arrives, so I can hold it, kiss it, and love it more than anything in the world. I want you to know that I will do anything to protect our baby. Not for the country but for our family. So that for one day we can feel like a normal family and not have to worry about anything. America, I love you so much and I can wait to spend the rest of my life loving you and our baby." We are now both in tears and I am speechless. Maxon pulls me into his arms and hugs me as tight as he can. "I love you Maxon, with all my heart." I whisper into his chest. Maxon puts two fingers under my chin and tilts my head up. He looks into my eyes and I can't help but to notice the love and passion in his chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly Maxon places his lips on mine and kisses me with as much passion as he possibly could. We stay like that for a while until I hear a noise come from palace. I jump in fright as Maxon laughs. "Don't worry my dear, it was only the guard making sure we were still here." He whispers in my ear. "I think we should go back in now. I'm tired and we have a meeting tomorrow with the King and Queen of Italy."

We walk up to our room hand in hand. The halls were empty except for the occasion guard and random maid. As we enter the King suite I notice that there is a box sitting on the bed. "Maxon, what is that?" I ask half scared to go near it. "Oh, I forgot about that. It's a present from the Leger family. Aspen brought it back for you when he visited Carolina. He and Lucy gave it to me tonight while you were dancing. Apparently his mother requested that you got it before you gave birth to your baby." Maxon explains as he leads me over to it. "I'll go and get you some night clothes while you open it." I pick up the box and remove the pink ribbon that is wrapped around it. I lift the lid and embrace myself for what's inside. I look in to find a letter on top of a bundle. The letter says:

_Dear America, _

_I want you to know that I'm so happy for you. I loved watching you grow up over the years, from being a young musician to being a mature Queen and role model. You and Maxon have helped this country so much and everyday this country becomes a little bit better for everyone. I feel like you are part of my family even though you didn't marry Aspen like so many of us predicted. I would have loved to have you as a daughter, but I love Lucy as much as I love you. She's a sweet girl and she feels like my daughter. I hope someday that you can have a child just as sweet as you. I'm hopeful that that day will come soon. I suspect that the country will be demanding an heir soon. Anyway I thought I would give you something you could give to your future child. I hope this helps you and your child remember to never forget where you come from. Hopefully I can see you soon and maybe with a child. _

_Love always, Lena Leger _

Tears were falling down my face as I read the letter. I didn't even notice that Maxon has come back in the room with a nightgown and is sitting beside me. "What did she give you?" Maxon asked. I shrug and look into the box and pick up the bundle. I unwrap it carefully. "Oh my god, It's a blanket." I gasp. The blanket has many different pictures on it including a piano, tree-house, easel, music note and a paint brush. I hold the blanket tight and cry. It reminds me of Carolina and my life before the selection. Maxon hugs me tight and asks "My dear why are you crying?" "These are tears of joy, I'm so grateful for her. It's like she knew I was pregnant before I told anyone. It must have taken forever to make this." I cry. "I think it's time to go to bed." We get ready for bed and we are soon curled up next to each other. I lay my head on Maxon's chest as he starts playing with my loose hair. It's not long after that we are both sound asleep.

The morning passes by in a blur. We are woken up early and quickly get ready for the day. We rush through breakfast and meet our guests from Spain in the entrance foyer to say our goodbyes. It seems that guest after guest leaves and it is now lunch. We enter the dining room to find the Italians are the only guests left. We sit down and start eating our lunch quietly. I look up to see Nicolette staring at me with a huge grin on her face. I laugh and put my attention back on my food. I hear a cough and look up to see Nicolette smiling at me and holding back a laugh. I mouth the word 'What' to her. She just shakes her head and mouths 'Your plate'. Now I'm really confused. I look down and see my meal. It's exactly what I wanted; Ham and potatoes with jam on my potatoes. It soon comes to my attention that I never ate jam on my potatoes before. I start laughing myself as Maxon looks over at me to see what's so funny. "I guess the pregnancy cravings are starting to kick in." I say as Nicolette continues laughing and Maxon shakes his head. We continue to eat our meal as Carter walks into the dining hall. He bows and walks over to Maxon and whispers into his ear. Maxon's smile fades and he nods at Carter excusing him. Maxon stands up and addresses the Italians "I'm terribly sorry but I must go to a meeting, I do wish for you all to come to the conference room in an hour to meet with our advisors." Maxon then turns to me. "My dear, I must go to a quick meeting but please come to the meeting with the Italians. Take it easy for the next little while, we had a busy day." Maxon says and leans down to place a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later." I say.

After I finish my lunch I start walking around the palace aimlessly. I know Maxon wants me to rest but I have no interest in lying in bed right now. I find myself outside the music room and tempted to go in. Moments later I find myself sitting at the piano playing an old classic. I start singing and I'm soon lost in the music. I keep playing until I hear a knock at the door. I look at the door to see a maid standing there. "I'm sorry your majesty, but the king has requested your presence at the meeting." She whispers. I look at the grandfather clock and notice that the meeting is about to start. "Thank you Sara. I'll be there shortly." I say as I gather up my sheet music.

I enter the meeting room to find all the advisors red in the face and Maxon with his head on the table looking down at his shoes. Thank god the Italians haven't arrived yet. I walk over to Maxon and start rubbing his shoulders. "I think you should all take a break and give us time to talk to the Italians alone before you all come in." I propose hoping to get the advisors to leave. They all stand up and slowly leave the room. I sit down in the seat next to Maxon and lift his head up. His eyes are bloodshot and tears stain his face. "What's wrong?" I whisper as I wipe the tear from his face. "The Emperor called again. He wants a decision soon and we have no way out of giving him our child. America, I don't want to lose our baby. We waited so long for this opportunity to have a family and now it's being taken away from us." Maxon whispers as he gathers me in his arms. We are both crying when the Italians walk in. Nicolette sees us and runs over. "Are you guys okay?" I nod and Maxon stands up and clears his face. "We're glad that you all were able to come. As our allies we were hoping you could help us with a problem we are currently having." Maxon says as we sit down at the table. "We will do all we can to help." The Queen says as her and the King looks at us with concern. "The Emperor of New Asia has requested to end the war between our two countries which is amazing for everyone. But in order for him to sign the peace treaty he has requested that our first born child marries his son or daughter. The only problem is that he wants the child shortly after it's born, leaving us childless once again. Since we have nothing to exchange to save our child we were hoping you might have a solution to our problem." Maxon finishes as Nicolette's tears escape her eyes. The King and Queen both look at us with sympathy. Maxon grabs my hand and kisses it. The Italians have a silent conversation between the three of them while me and Maxon hold our breaths. The silence ends with Nicolette's scream "No, mamma. I won't let you do it. It's not even yours to give away. It's my decision." The queen sighs and stands up to console her daughter. "Mia cara, I know but you're not ready. Technically it's not your decision either. I know she left it for you and Aldo but it's not yours and if the Emperor is willing to accept it than it could benefit everyone." The Queen explains. Me and Maxon are very confused. The two women start speaking in Italian and we are addressed by the King. "I'm sorry if you're confused but here is what we were thinking. A few days ago one of Nicolette's maids had a baby boy. Sadly the mother died shortly after the birth. The maid told Nicolette that if during the baby's life something happened to her than the baby will become Nicolette and Aldo's possession. Right now the baby is being looked after another maid until we figure out if Nicolette and Aldo really want a child this early in their relationship and before they are married. If Nicolette and Aldo agree we could attempt to replace your child with the maid's child. Of course we would tell the Emperor about the change but we explain that this child will help keep the bond between three countries." The King finishes explaining as Nicolette and the Queen finish their conversation. "I agree but I have a plan that will convince the Emperor of the switch." Nicolette announces with a smile on her face. "What would that be?" I ask half scared of her unknown idea. "We tell him that he can be shipped over immediately so he can grow up in New Asia customs. But when we send him, we send over two guards; one to deliver the baby with whoever takes it over and one to stay in to watch over the child to make sure he never plans to attack our countries in the future and make sure he knows where he comes from. I suggest we use a guard that has New Asian heritage to make him look normal." Nicolette explains. I run up and hug her. "That might actually work. I might be able to keep my baby." I cry on her shoulder. We discuss the plan over the next few hours once the advisors arrive. We plan to call the Emperor early in the morning so the Italians can get back home to get the baby ready.

That night I'm lying in the bath reading the pregnancy book in my candlelight ensuite. I hear the door open and look over to see Maxon standing in a robe. "Mind if I join you?" he asks as he closes the door. "Of course." We situate ourselves in the tub so my back is pressed up against his chest. "What are you reading?" Maxon asks as he inspects my book. "I'm reading the chapter about pregnancy cravings. Apparently they should start now and last until the pregnancy ends." I say and Maxon groans. "Does this mean I'm going to have to get you a strawberry tart every night?" Maxon laughs. "I have no clue what food I'll crave but you better get it." "How far along are you?" Maxon asks as he rubs my small bump and places a kiss on my shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure, I'm going to see Dr. Cole soon to have another ultrasound and find out my due date. I want to make sure I can attend Nicolette's wedding on May 1st. I can't miss it, I'm going to be a bridesmaid." I exclaim. I'm more than excited for this wedding. Maxon laughs and continues kissing me as I finish reading my chapter.

We finish our bath and get dressed in our night clothes. I walk into my suite to find a tray of food waiting on the bed with a note.

_America,_

_I thought you might be craving these. I heard from the princess that you're cravings kicked in. I hope you give Maxon a warning on the cravings or else he may be doomed these next few months. I'll see you tomorrow in your study after your important call. We have tons to do these next few days so enjoy your night off. _

_Love Marlee xo _

I laugh at Marlee's note and look down at the tray covered in chocolate covered tarts and fruits. Maxon walks over and starts laughing as he reads the note. "Of course Marlee would want you to warn me. Carter told me that he went through hell trying to satisfy all of her cravings." Maxon laughs as he picks up a tart. We eat the entire tray in a matter of minutes and leave the tray on the couch. We crawl into bed and cuddle up next to each other. "I'm hoping that the Emperor accepts the exchange. It's our only hope to save our baby." I whisper as I protectively wrap my arm around my stomach. "I know. I think he will but who knows. We will find out in the morning and then we can start planning more important things." Maxon smirks as he starts placing kisses on my neck. "And what would those plans be?" I ask blushing as the kisses move from my neck to my collarbone and even lower. "Nursery, Christmas, Halloween, names, etc." he says between kisses. "I think we can wait a while before the nursery and names but Halloween and Christmas sounds good to me." I say as I lift Maxon's head and start kissing him passionately. Things get heated quickly but we are stopped when a knock comes to the door. Maxon sighs and leaves the bed to answer the door. I hear mumbled voices coming from the hallway. Maxon closes the door again and makes his way back to the bed. "Who was it and what did they want." Maxon sighs and climbs in bed. "Well it was Aspen telling me that the Emperor wants us to call him around 6 am. That means that it is now 11pm and we have to be up at 5am, maybe earlier, in order to be ready in time." Maxon explains as he cuddles back up to me. "Why can't we take the call in bed?" I ask between a yawn. "Because my dear, the Italians are going to be taking the call with us in the conference room. And I think that you should go to sleep now." Maxon whispers. Surprisingly It doesn't take me long to fall asleep to the sound of Maxon's heartbeat.

**So i hope you guys liked this chapter :) I hope to update again soon but of course school takes up a lot of time. So keep reviewing, favouriting, reading and following. If you guys have input for the story don't be afraid to tell me. I love hearing you're guys ideas :) Until next time **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Readers :) So I managed to get this chapter up early. Over the next few weeks/months i'm going to be taking suggestions for baby names. So you can PM me or put your suggestion in a review if you like. Also if you have a suggestion for anything related to the story let me know and i may add it in :). I'd like to thank you all again for reading my story. Also thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing this story. I hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10: **

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my stomach protectively as I wake up from a deep sleep. "Good morning my dear" Maxon whispers into my ear as he rubs his thumb across my stomach. I open my eyes to see that it's still dark in our room and the sun has yet to rise. "Why are we up so early? The sun is asleep so we must sleep." I moan as I nuzzle my head into the pillow. Maxon laughs and sits up in the bed. "I'm sorry Ames, but the call is in 90 minutes and we need to be ready for when he calls. So I need you up now please. Mary is on her way to help you get ready." Maxon says as he slowly moves from the bed and into his suite to get ready. I sigh and sit up in bed wanting to sleep for a few more hours. I stay in bed until I hear the door open by a tired Mary. "Good morning America." Mary says as she heads to the closet to find a dress for me. "It's more like good middle of the night." I whine as I get out of my comfy bed. Mary laughs and comes out of the closet with a simple navy blue dress. "I thought you should wear a simple dress since you are probably returning to bed after your meeting." I nod in agreement. Soon I am wearing the dress and putting my black pumps on. I look at myself in the full body mirror and notice how tight this dress really is. I look at my stomach closely and notice the tiny bump. 'I really should see Dr. Cole soon about an ultrasound to date my pregnancy.'

Mary is currently putting my hair in loose curls and Maxon is nowhere to be seen. I'm lost in my thoughts about the call. I'm scared that the Emperor won't accept the child and will demand ours. My thoughts are consuming my brain and I don't realize that Mary is done with my hair or that Maxon is trying to get my attention. I snap out of my thoughts when Maxon places his hand on mine and says "America, I'm here." I look at his beautiful eyes and return to reality. "Ames, what's wrong. I was finishing last minute reports in my room when I heard Mary screaming to me. When I came over you were completely zoned out and wouldn't answer anyone." Maxon says as he pulls me into his arms. I start crying as Maxon hugs me as tight as he can. "I scared… what if he doesn't accept the offer? He's going to take our baby." I cry as I place my hand on my stomach protectively. "America, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that we don't lose this baby." Maxon whispers. I stay in his arms until we hear a knock at the door. Mary walks over and answers it. Aspen comes into the room and looks at us with a serious look. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the Emperor is about to call and the Italians are already eating breakfast in the conference room." Aspen explains as I leave Maxon's arms and walk over to Aspen. "Thanks Aspen. Let's go, we wouldn't want to make the Emperor wait or Nicoletta." I say as I escort myself out, leaving Maxon and Aspen in silence back in the room. As I'm walking down the hallway I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Maxon running after me with a folder in his hand. "Wait my dear. I can only run so fast." Maxon says as he catches up to me. I laugh at him, "Well one; I can't run while carrying a baby in my body so you have a lead there, and two; I thought I told you a long time ago not to call me your dear." Maxon smirks and takes my hand in his. "I know but it's so much fun to see your reaction and that smile." Maxon flirts as he kisses my cheek.

We approach the conference room and Maxon stops me from going in. "America, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens in that room, we remain positive. I'm going to fight for our child and our family. I want you to remember that you have to keep control of your temper. If you get too mad, the Emperor might make things worse for us. I love you and the baby so much and I want you to remember that. Also I want you to eat some breakfast when we go in there; we need you to be healthy." Maxon requests as he pulls me into his arms once again. I nod in agreement. I know that fighting with the Emperor will only make things worse. I can only hope my temper won't get the best of me. We enter the room to see the King and Queen chatting over coffee and Nicoletta sitting in a chair staring off into space. I walk over and hug her from behind. Nicoletta jumps and looks at me in fright. "Oh America, you sure do know how to scare and cheer up and girl with one simple action." She beams. I laugh and take the seat beside her and start eating a piece of toast and various fruits off of a food tray. Nicolette laughs at my eating habits as she finishes her coffee. I continue eating until I realize that she is staring at me with her mouth wide open. "Why are you staring at me?" I ask as Nicoletta smiles wide at me. "You're starting to show. You're actually pregnant. I can't believe that there is actually a baby in here." She gushes as she places her hands on my stomach. I laugh and I look up. I see that Maxon is sitting with the King and Queen with a smile on his face and the royals are both looking at me with pure happiness. A few moments later the phone begins to ring. Panic begins building up inside of me as Maxon grabs the phone to answer it.

"Hello Emperor, how are you today?" Maxon says as he puts the phone on speaker. "Hello King Maxon, I presume you have a decision for me so it might be a very good day for me." He says as I walk over to Maxon and take the seat next to him. "Well both I and my wife Queen America are joined here today by the King and Queen of Italy along with Princess Nicoletta. I am pleased to tell you that we have somewhat of a decision for you." "What do you mean somewhat?" "Well we have a better idea for a deal that I will let the King of Italy describe to you." Maxon says as he nods at the King. "Well Mr. Emperor recently a newborn baby boy was given to our daughter Nicoletta and she is currently unable to properly care for the child. We were considering on exchanging Queen America's child for the baby we currently have. We believe that giving you the baby will strengthen the bound between our three countries and not just two. This way we can end the war between New Asia and Illéa and keep peace between us three countries." The king is interrupted by the Emperor. "So I don't get the heir of Illéa at all. I get some orphan child from Italy that has no significant value." By now we are all speechless and I'm even more worried than before. Maxon clears his throat and grabs my hand before answering. "Well Emperor having the Italian child will secure the bond between all of our countries and you wouldn't have to wait 9 months to get the child. You would have the child within the next week and you would be able to teach it the New Asian lifestyle since it doesn't know any other way." The phone stays silent for several minutes. We all hold our breaths as we wait for any kind of response. We hear mumbling coming from the other side of the phone and moments later we hear a sigh. "No I will not accept the baby King Maxon, we had an agreement that you would give me your child in exchange for the war to end between us. A young orphan will not bring any kind of peace between our two countries." The emperor says as tears start running down my face. I look over at the King and Queen of Italy and they both wear the same sad expression on their faces. Maxon is running his hand through his hair which I presume means he's trying to think of another way to save our baby. We sit in silence until the Emperor starts talking again. "I'm quite surprised. The last few calls we've had the red-haired Queen has nothing to say. I presume that means that she doesn't care that she is losing her baby." The emperor is now teasing me to lose my temper. Now angry at the whole situation I stand up and clench my fists "I do care about my baby you idiot. I love this child more than anything and you are taking it away from me. I don't see how me losing my child is going to help us keep peace in any way since I'm now mad at you more than ever. Why do you even want my child? You have no clue whether it will be a boy or a girl; with this child you for sure will receive a boy. Also I thought you hated red hair and this child has a high percent chance of having red hair and a temper like mine. But it appears that you want my child more than a normal one that will have brown hair and act nothing like me. You're an idiot for giving up a child with so much more potential than mine could have. But I guess you're stuck with my red-haired temperamental child." I scream as tears keep running down my face. Maxon stands up and pulls me into his arms. I nuzzle my head into Maxon's chest and cry. The Emperor remains silent as we hear mumbling again in the background. "What do you mean it will have red hair." The Emperor demands. The Queen of Italy looks at me and answers "Well red hair runs in America's family, and most children take their mother's hair over their fathers. So if you receive Maxon and America's child, you will receive a red-haired baby. While on the other hand, the Italian child has brown hair. So remember if you take Queen America's baby, you will get a smaller version of America." The Emperor remains silent for several moments as we all hold our breaths again. "Alright I will accept the Italian child only on the conditions that you will never try to take it from me, you will never try to manipulate it into your ways and both your army's stay off my land for good." The emperor states as we all start to breathe again. "Thank you Emperor, we shall sign the peace treaty when I and the King of Italy come to your country to deliver your baby." Maxon states as he hugs me as tight as he can.

We finalize the details and finish the phone call a few minutes later. As we hear the end call beep, me and Maxon hug each other as tight as we can. We leave each other's arms to say good bye to the Italians in the entrance foyer, who are heading back to Italy. "Thank you so much Nicoletta for everything. I will be at your wedding no matter what." I say as we embrace. "Oh America you're so very welcome. And I shall see you again soon but send me updates on the pregnancy. I don't want to be kept in the dark." Nicoletta smiles and dashes off to the car taking them to the plane. Once the Italians finally leave Maxon pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately. "I love you America, so so much." Maxon says between kisses. "I love you even more Maxon." I say as Maxon moves his kisses to my neck. We continue kissing for several moments until I realize where we are. "Maxon, we are standing in the middle of the palace. Anyone can see us right now." Maxon stops kissing my neck and returns to my lips for one last kiss. "I better go talk to the advisors about the call and the trip to New Asia." Maxon says as he takes my hand in his and starts walking towards our studies. "Yes I must go and catch up on my work with Marlee. When would you be going to New Asia?" I ask hoping he won't be going too soon or for too long. "I'm probably leaving on Monday and returning Wednesday. I'll bring several guards and Carter with me. And no matter what you say; I'm refusing to let you come with me. I can't risk losing you and the baby in the country that wanted to take the baby from us." Maxon states as he kisses my hand. "I know I just don't want anything to happen to you either. I don't like being alone for long." I sigh not wanting him to leave at all. "I know my dear but I have to go for a few days at least." Maxon says as he wraps his arm around my waist. We walk in silence until we reach my study. I lean up and give Maxon a kiss on the lips and tell him that I'll see him later.

I go into my study to see Marlee sitting down eating some breakfast. I look at the clock to see its only 8:30 but it feels like the middle of the day. "Good morning Marlee. Did you hear the news?" Marlee looks up with a smile on her face. "Carter told me earlier, I'm so excited for you." Marlee gushes as she pulls me in for a hug. As we sit down I notice all the folders and papers sitting on my desk. "I guess I missed a lot of work these past few days." I sigh as I pick up the first folder and open it up. Hours later and about 1/3 of the piles done, we hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I call as I look over the plans for a Halloween party in Kent. Sadly all the provinces wanted me to go over their Halloween plans since this is the first year that all the provinces will be celebrating the holiday. "It's Aspen." "Come in." I call as Marlee pours another cup of coffee. "America, I have a message from the head guard. He said that one of the hidden passage doors is not working. So if there is an attack, beware of that door." "Which door is it?" I ask concerned for everyone." Aspen sighs. "It' the one by the old selection rooms, I don't think anyone is really around there a lot but just on the safe side let anyone who would need to use it know about it." I nod my head making a mental note. "When do you think it'll be fixed?" I ask knowing that we need those rooms for the Halloween ball coming up in two weeks. Aspen shakes his head. "I don't know but if you were planning on putting guest near there, I would move them." I put my head in my hands ad sigh loudly. "Alright Aspen thanks for letting me know. Just try to get the door fixed soon please. And let Maxon know." Aspen nods and leaves my study quietly. Marlee walks over to me and starts rubbing my back as I start to cry. "America, it's going to be okay trust me. This is just the hormones that are upset. The door will be fixed before the ball and everything will be okay." Marlee soothes.

We start working again and before we know it, its 5:00. "Alright Marlee, we need to stop before Dr. Cole comes up here himself and gets mad at me for working too hard." I state as I close the last folder and stand up. Marlee is about to respond when there is a knock at my door. The door opens before I can answer it to reveal Carter with a fussy Kile. "I'm sorry to interrupt but someone wants their mother and a demanding King is tugging his ear at his wife to meet him in the gardens, whatever that means." Carter says as Marlee runs over to her crying son. "Okay Marlee I'll see you tomorrow, have fun tonight." I say as I leave them in my study. I'm walking down the stairs when I hear a crash. I look around but I can't see anything until I hit the bottom of the stairs. A new maid is cleaning up a broken vase while water and flowers cover the floor. I walk over to help the young maid but she quickly sees me. "Oh your majesty, I'm so sorry I was carrying the vase when I slipped on some water." She says as she curtsies and continues to clean the mess. "That's okay, trust me I'm pretty clumsy myself. Would you mind telling me your name?" I ask wanting to get to know the new maids around the palace. "Tallie, my queen." She replies quietly. "Well it's nice to meet you Tallie and hopefully I will see you around." I say as I continue to walk to the gardens.

When I finally reach the gardens I see a small table, right beside our bench, filled with a candlelit dinner. "There's my beautiful Queen." Maxon says as he walks up to me with a huge grin on his face. "What's' all this for?" I wonder as Maxon pulls out a chair for me. "Well I thought we should celebrate tonight considering we can keep our baby and have an actual family." Maxon says as he sits across from me still smiling. I blush as Maxon pours me a glass of water and a glass of wine for himself. I look down at my plate to see a beautiful chicken dinner. "Maxon this is perfect" I gush as he takes a sip of wine. Once we finish our dinner Maxon leads me over to our bench. "America I have another surprise for you." Maxon smiles as he places a kiss on my cheek. "What could that be?" I ask as I wrap my hands around his neck. "Well I pulled some strings and managed to convince Dr. Cole to let us get an ultrasound tonight." Maxon exclaims as he places kisses a kiss on my forehead. I look into Maxon's beautiful chocolate eyes and smile widely. "Oh thank you Maxon." "But there's more, I also managed to get the rest of the night off since there isn't too much going on in the country. So tonight we are going to have a family movie night after the ultrasound." "Maxon, you're amazing." I gush as I hug him as tight as I can.

We slowly leave the gardens and make our way to the infirmary. As we walk we talk about our days. "The advisors want to know the gender of the baby but I told them that the queen has requested it to be a surprise. They weren't happy but I can't change your mind let alone them." I look up at Maxon's happy face. I haven't seen him this stress-free in a while. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asks with a confused look on his face. "For everything my love, for everything you have given me." I smile. We reach the infirmary and see Dr. Cole going over papers. "Hello Maxon and America. I see you are here for your ultrasound." He says as he leads us to the private room. "Yes we are, and we're getting excited for the baby to come." Maxon exclaims as he sits in the chair next to the bed. "I bet you are. Here America, I'll get you to put on this gown while I'll go and get the machine." The doctor leaves and closes the door behind him so I can get changed. I get changed into the gown while Maxon sits in the chair admiring the view. "Do you mind giving me a little bit of privacy?" I ask as I put on the gown. "I would but you look so beautiful with that baby bump." Maxon smirks. I walk over to him so he can tie up the back. "Well enjoy the view cause in a few months I'm going to be fat and cranky." I laugh even though I know it's true. I sit on the bed as Dr. Cole comes back into the room with the machine. "Alright America I need you to lay down so I can hear the baby's heartbeat." I lay down as he places the small wand over my stomach. Maxon grabs my hand and rubs his thump across mine. We stay there in silence for several moments as Dr. Cole moves the wand around trying to find the heartbeat. Finally the small heart beat fills the room and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well that's a good sign; the heartbeat sounds healthy so now I'll switch to the ultrasound so I can see the baby." He places a different wand on my stomach now and turns on the screen. At first I see nothing but a blank screen until I see a small body pop up on the screen. Maxon places a kiss on my forehead as we watch our little bundle on the screen. I notice Dr. Cole staring at the screen closely. "Is there something wrong?" I ask scared to know the answer. "Oh dear no America, I'm just trying to determine the gender and how far along you are." "We don't want to know the gender. We want it to be a surprise." Maxon says as he squeezes my hand. "Yes of course, I'll just see how far along you are then." He says as he looks closely at the screen. We sit in silence as we watch the screen. Finally the doctor speaks up. "I believe you are a little over 13 weeks along. And I think you're due date will be near the end of March. You are just entering the 2nd trimester so typical symptoms will kick in if they haven't already such as cravings, crazy emotions and etc." I smile in excitement "That means I'm over 3 months pregnant and I can go to Nicoletta's wedding on May 1st." Dr. Cole looks up at me. "Well that depends on if you are healthy. Sometimes women are sick for weeks after giving birth or if the baby's late then it could also affect your healing time. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave the baby behind so we would have to make sure the baby is healthy enough to fly to Italy." He says sadly. Maxon places a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sure we can figure something out Ames, don't worry about it for now." I nod in agreement hoping I can still go.

The rest of the check-up goes over smoothly with no problems. We leave the infirmary minutes later with a picture of our baby in my hand. As we walk towards the movie theatre, we stare at our special bundle. Maxon wraps his arms around my waist from behind "I can't wait to meet them." "Me neither." I whisper as I relax in Maxon's loving arms. We reach the theatre and decide on a romance movie to watch. We lay down on the couch so that my head lies on top of Maxon's chest. About halfway through the movie my eyes start to close. "It's okay Ames, you can sleep. We've had a busy day and you need your rest." Maxon whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

* * *

**Hello again. So i hope you liked this chapter. Remember to send me your suggestions on the baby names or on the story itself. Once again thanks for reading and keep reviewing. Hopefully I will update soon. :) **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have two reasons for my late update 1. School is so busy lately especially with grad events and tests every other day. 2. I had major writers block this week until tonight when i got an idea. So I'm still accepting baby names for the story. I've had lots of names come in and i'm still waiting for more. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing and following. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

I wake up and my first thought is how bad of a day today is going to be. It's Monday, the day Maxon has to leave for New Asia. I sigh as I roll over and look at a peaceful Maxon. I start running my hands through his hair and place kisses on his scruffy cheek. Maxon stirs, "Ames, let me sleep." He whines as he rolls over on his back. I adjust myself so I'm hovering slightly over him. My fiery hair falls down to cover our faces as I move my kisses from his cheek to his neck. "Maxon you need to get up. You leave for New Asia in 3 hours and I want to spend time with you before you leave." I whine as I give up my attempt at trying to wake him up with kisses. I hear a non-human noise come from Maxon as he slowly opens his eyes. I smile at him and place a kiss on his lips. "Good morning my beautiful, sexy, loving wife." Maxon whispers in my ear as I move my kisses back to his neck. "Good morning my royal husbandness." I laugh as I move off Maxon and sit on my side of my bed. Maxon smiles up at me mischievously and suddenly pulls me back down into his arms. "You're not going anywhere." Maxon whispers as he wraps his arms around my growing baby bump. "Maxon we have to move soon, you have a plane to catch." I say hoping deep down that he'll tell me that the trip is off. "I know Ames; I just don't want to leave you here alone for three days." I turn so I'm facing him and see the sad look in his chocolate brown eyes. "I don't want you to leave either but you have too. I'll be fine here with Marlee and Aspen. It's you we should be worried about." I whisper as Maxon plays with my wedding rings. "America, I promise you I'll be back in 3 days maybe less if everything goes well. I have four guards and Carter coming with me so I'll be well protected. I just don't want something to happen here or something go wrong with the baby." Maxon buries his head into my neck and I feel his tears on my skin. We stay like that for several minutes until I hear a knock at the door. I unbind myself from Maxon's arms and walk over to the door. I open the door to see Aspen carrying a tray of food. "Mer, I'm glad you're awake. Maxon's place leaves in 2 hours so he better get ready soon. Also Mary's sick so here's your breakfast tray and I assume you still know how to dress yourself." Aspen jokes as he hands over the tray. "Thanks Aspen and yes I still remember how to get dressed. I'll have Maxon ready if you send a butler to his suite to pack his bag." Aspen nods and heads off to find a butler. I return to my suite to see Maxon siting up in bed staring at me with loving eyes. "What are you staring at?" I ask as I place the tray of food next to him on the bed. "I'm staring at the love of my life, the melody to my favourite song, the mother of my child." He takes my hands and moves me so I'll standing in front of him. He lifts my night dress places a kiss on my bare growing bump and looks up at me with utter adoration. "I love you Maxon." I whisper. I run my hands through his hair as he places kiss after kiss on my stomach. "I love you even more America."

Two hours later I'm sitting on Maxon's bed showered and dressed as he paces his room making sure he has everything before he leaves. "Maxon, I don't think pacing is going to help any." I say as I move off the bed. "I know Ames it's just I'm trying to waste time. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." He says as he walks over to me and hugs me tight. I'm about to respond when a stern knock interrupts our thoughts. "It's open" Maxon sighs as he already knows who it is. "I'm sorry your majesties but it's time to leave. The Italian plane is here." Aspen says with an apologetic look. We slowly make our way down to the entrance foyer. As we reach the top of the stairs Maxon pulls me in for a hug. "America, please be safe and don't do anything to put yourself in danger. I'll be back in three days so don't worry about me. I love you and the baby so much." Maxon says as he places kisses on my lips. I burry my head in his chest and convince myself not to cry. I really don't want him to leave but he has to in order to protect our family. We slowly make our way down the stairs as I try not to cry. When we reach the bottom Maxon pulls me into his arms once again. "Maxon, I love you and be safe. We'll be here when you get back." I whisper into his chest. He leans down and places a kiss on top of my head. Maxon lets go of me and places a sweet kiss on my lips and whispers "I love you." He tugs his ear and smiles as he turns and heads for the door. I watch his car drive away from the palace doorway with tears in my eyes.

I stand at the door for several minutes hoping no one sees my tears. I suddenly hear footsteps behind me. I wipe my tears as I see Marlee walking up beside me. "He'll be fine America, they both will be." She says as stares at the empty driveway. I remember that Carter also left with Maxon. I pull her in for a hug as tears stain both of our faces. We aren't standing there long until we hear the clacking of Silvia's heels coming our way. "Queen America and Lady Marlee, I have very important information. Gavril wants to put on a special report tomorrow to exploit your pregnancy more. It's going to be an interview session mostly about the baby but maybe a little bit about the peace treaty with New Asia and Italy. Gavril wishes that you would meet with him immediately in your study to go over the report." Silvia explains. I nod and look at the empty driveway one last time before we walk towards my study. "America, I know you're upset but I know Maxon will do anything to make sure he comes home safe. He'll be back before you know it. And just think that in less than 6 months you'll be a mom and Maxon will be a dad. Trust me that it's the best feeling of your life. Just think that if Maxon didn't go on this trip then you wouldn't be able to experience that feeling. He loves you America." Marlee reassures. A maid scurries up to us in a panic. "Lady Marlee, Kile has woken up and is very fussy. We can't get him settled and he wants his mother… now" the young maid looks terrified and I can tell she never looked after a child before. "Yes, Hannah, I'll be there in a moment." Marlee explains. Hannah scurries away as quick as she came and Marlee looks at me with a tired smile. "This is what I get for hiring a maid who knows nothing about children." She laughs and hugs me before taking off to find her crying son. I enter my study hoping these next few days go by quickly.

Thankfully the day did go by fast. As it turns out I had several meetings today not only with Gavril but also with the chef and several advisors. The meeting with Gavril went quickly since we only discussed several questions I wanted him to ask me on the interview tomorrow night. The chef talked for an hour about different dishes he wanted to try this week. He said most of them could help with my pregnancy so I agreed with him. After that I was rushed to an emergency meeting with the advisors. When I got there I realized the only emergency was that Maxon forgot to fill out this month's mid-month budget sheet and the advisors need it to plan our spendings. Now the sun is setting outside my suite windows and I'm going over the plans for tomorrow report so there won't be any surprises. A knock interrupts my thoughts. "Come in." I holler too lazy to move from my comfy position on the couch. "It's just us and some tea." Marlee says cheerfully as she carries a tea tray in one hand and a sleepy Kile in her other. "Oh Marlee thanks so much. I've had a busy day and could us some company and tea." I say as I take Kile from her. We sit down on the couch and wrap ourselves up in blankets. I look down at the yawing boy in my arms and realize that he's wearing the cute green onesie I gave him for his first birthday. Marlee hands me a cup of tea and sits down next to me. We sip our tea as we talk about the gossip going around the castle. "Rumour has it that Mary is pregnant and that's why she's sick. I don't know if it's true but I know her and a guard have been getting close lately." She gossips. "What? That's amazing if it's true but then I won't have a maid once she stops working to look after her baby." I explain as Kile attempts to grab my hair. "I know I'll have to find another maid worthy of working with the queen alongside Paige. But that's if the rumour is true." Marlee explains. "Mama" Kile whines as he starts yawning again. I laugh at him as Marlee takes the sleepy boy from my arms. She cradles her baby for several minutes until his eyes start to close. "Dada." Kile whispers as he falls to sleep. Marlee places a kiss on his forehead and responds. "He'll be back soon baby, he'll be back soon." I smile at the pair as I place my cup on the tray and start cleaning up the tray. "I think I should take him back to our apartment. I'll be back in the morning to help you with documents." Marlee carries her baby out of the room as his light snores fill the silence.

I go into my bathroom and get a quick shower. As I leave the shower I look at my stomach and notice how big I'm getting already. I place my hands over my bump and whisper "Daddy will be back home soon baby. He's busy saving our family." I get dressed in a green nightgown and put my hair into a simple bun. I go over to my bed and curl up into a ball under the covers. I pick up the pregnancy book and start reading the chapter on month 4 when a knock at the door interrupts my thoughts once again. I quickly leave my bed and put on a robe. The knocking intensifies as I quickly walk towards it. I open the door to see Silvia holding a phone. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to wake you but the King is on the phone. I gasp and grab the phone from her hand. I mouth thank you and close the door. "Hello." "My darling, I'm so happy to hear your voice." I walk over to the bed and sit down. "Is everything alright Maxon?" "Yes we are about to go into the meeting to sign the peace treaty. I should be able to leave shortly after the meeting ends. That's if everything goes well." I hear him sigh and I know he's running his hand through his hair. "Maxon it's going to be fine. How's the Italian baby?" I ask hoping to distract him. "Oh Ames, you would love it. It's so cute and rarely cries considering the circumstance." Maxon gushes. "Ames, I'm sorry but the meeting's about to start. I'll call after the meeting to let you know how it went." "Maxon don't forget the time change it's almost 10 pm here. I don't want a call at 4am." I explain knowing I need to rest. "Okay Ames, I'll see you soon. I love you and the baby so much." "I love you too." I hear the click of the end call. I place the phone on the bedside table and lay down in my bed. "Be safe." I whisper into the darkness of the night.

I wake up the next morning to hear chaos coming from my closet. "What is she going to wear? The dress isn't ready yet!" one voice says. "Maybe this one." "No it has to be more formal." "This one?" "No that's too formal." I groan as I get up from my bed and follow the voices into my closet. "What's going on here?" I ask not happy about being woken up. I see Marlee, Paige and Mary all holding dresses. "Oh America, the report has been moved to this morning and your dress isn't ready so we have to find another one." Marlee explains as Mary holds up another dress. "What about this one." I look at the floor length blue dress. "No it will make the country think she's having a boy. It has to be a gender neutral color." Marlee practically screams. I sigh and take a seat on a chair. "What about this one?" Paige holds up a white dress. "It's perfect" I say before anyone can object. Mary grabs the dress and helps me into it. It's a floor length dress with an off shoulder style. It flows down to the floor with a lace overlay starting at the waist. It looked elegant yet casual and I was happy that the arguing over dresses was over. I was soon sitting at my vanity finishing my breakfast as Paige and Mary did my make-up and hair. I hear Marlee talking to a worried Silvia at the door. I know they are arguing over whether or not I'll be ready on time. "Why is the report this morning and not tonight anyways?" I call out hoping that they will stop arguing for five minutes. "The king called Gavril and requested that the report takes place this morning. I assume that it was because he plans to be home tonight and didn't want any events tonight." Silvia explains as Mary finishes my hair. I stand up from the stool and walk over to my bedside table. I look at the clock. It's only been 24 hours since Maxon left. I sigh as I look out into the beautiful gardens. "Well I better be going. I don't want to keep the country waiting." I say as I follow Silvia out of the room.

I walk into the report room to find one camera man and Gavril in the room. I take a seat on the stage and take deep breaths. I'm beyond nervous for this report since it will be the first interview since I announced the pregnancy. Gavril walks over and takes the seat across from me. "Queen America, I'm sorry for the rush but the King requested that the report take place this morning. I have no clue why, he just said it was important. Remember this is a casual interview. We'll talk about the baby first and then I'll introduce the idea of Maxon and the peace treaty." He explains as the camera man screams 1 minute to go. I correct my posture and let go of the breath I was holding. "Good morning Illéa. I'm joined here today with Queen America for a very special report. Now Queen America it's been several weeks since we announced the royal pregnancy. So tell me how's it going?" I laugh "It's been amazing Gavril aside from the morning sickness and sudden distaste in several foods." "Better not be strawberry tarts. We all know how much you love your tarts my Queen." He jokes. "Gladly I still love my tarts. I'm almost 14 weeks into my pregnancy so I'm very excited." "Of course you are. Do we know a gender? Since your outfit is giving us no clues." I shake my head. "Sorry but me and King Maxon agreed to keep the gender of the baby a secret." I explain. "Speaking of King Maxon; where is he?" I take a deep breath. "King Maxon is currently in New Asia discussing a peace treaty between New Asia, Illéa and Italy. The Italians have given a child to the New Asian Emperor in exchange for peace between our three countries…" I am interrupted by three guards entering the room and locking the door behind them. I notice something different about these guards. I stand up to confront them when one screams. "Long live the Rebels." Two of the guards run over and grabs Gavril and the camera man. The third comes after me but I run as fast as I can towards the hidden door. Before I can make it, I feel hand pull down on my shoulder causing me to fall to the ground. I hear guards outside the door trying to get in but the door remains locked. The guard picks me up off the floor and carries me over to the rest of the rebels. "Take them to the cell." One of the rebels shouted. I look over to see the window open and several rebels come in. One of them come up to me and places a blindfold over my eyes. "Sorry your majesty, it's nothing personal." The rebel says as two of them carry me away. I feel something hit my head and I quickly black out.

What seems like hours later I wake up to the sound of a door closing. I feel a pair of hands removing the blindfold from my eyes. I look around to see that I am now in a jail cell. I see Gavril and the camera man sitting on a bench along the wall while I'm sitting on the small cot. "What happened?" I ask honestly confused by it all. Gavril looks down at the floor and answers. "The rebels have returned and they told me that they will be back to explain as soon as they finish their attack. From what I saw there was a lot of them. Hopefully everyone reaches safe rooms before the attack gets worse." Gavril says as tears stream down my face. I curl up in a ball and cry. Neither Gavril nor the cameraman attempt to calm me down. They already know it's no use. Hours later the three rebels return. "So I see your still here." One sneers as he opens the door. "You must be wondering what we want from you Queen America." He same rebel says as he walks over to me and stares me down. "What do you want from me?" I ask. The rebel laughs as the other two stand guard at the door. "We want what we were promised. Which was change for the country. You and your King promised us that the caste system would be demolished. Yet it has been two years since you became Queen and you have made no plans to make that happen. During our attack I managed to find the papers for the caste system to find that they are placed in a file labeled next year. Really? We have to wait another year to get what we were promised. I thought you told the country you wanted to bring your baby into a safe world yet you constantly cause fights. Sadly your guards kicked us out of the study before we could get more information." The rebel walks away from me and stands by his guards. "What do you want me to do about it? King Maxon is away and I'm stuck here in this cell." I start crying getting overly frustrated with these rebels. "We'll come back in 2 months if no change comes to the caste system. Next time we'll kill to get what we want." The rebels lock the cell door and walk away leaving me in tears. Once they are out of sight Gavril walks over to me and hugs me. The camera man attempts to open the door but he has no luck. "It looks like we are stuck in here until someone finds us." He says as he returns to the bench.

We sit there for hours waiting for someone anyone to come. I become tired from pacing the cell and hollering to anyone who can hear me. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and hunch over in pain. Gavril rushes over to me. "America what's wrong?" he asks as he helps me over to the cot. "It's my stomach. I think it's the baby." I cry. Things could not be worse right now.

* * *

**Hello. So i hope you liked this chapter :) Remember to send in your baby names. I will be jumping ahead in the story after the next chapter. I feel like i spent a lot of time writing about the first part of America's pregnancy. Thanks for following and favoriting and reviewing and reading my story and until next time :) **

**-SelectionGirl0723**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone :) I'm sorry again for the slow updates. I've been pretty busy with school lately. I'd like to thank everyone who has sent me names for the baby. I'm going to accept names for a couple more weeks so keep sending them in. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. I hope you like this chapter :) (Also Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians.) **

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

I lay on the cold cot in agony. My stomach is throbbing in pain and I'm starting to feel weaker by the minute. Gavril and the camera man are both hollering and trying to open the door. I start crying in fear. Maxon's still in New Asia and I might lose this baby because of these stupid rebels. No one knows how long we have been in here or what time of day it is due to lack of windows in the gray cell. I close my eyes hoping to get some sleep. As I start to drift off I hear Gavril sigh and walk over. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry but please don't sleep. You might go unconscious and that would make the situation so much worse." Gavril explains with sad eyes. I sigh "I'm scared we aren't going to get out of here in time before something bad happens to the baby." I start crying. I lay there for several minutes crying until an all too familiar feeling comes over me. I stand up and rush over to the small toilet in the corner and puke up the little liquid that was in my stomach. I hear the camera man sigh in desperation. We learned hours earlier that there is no water connected to the toilet which causes us to be unable to flush it. This causes a great difficulty to a pregnant lady. Gavril slowly makes his way over to me, helps me stand up and walks me back over to the cot. I start shivering due to the coldness of the cell. The ache in my stomach intensifies as I fight off the urge to puke again. I wish Maxon was with me right now. He's probably worried sick right now over in New Asia.

Suddenly we hear crashing and guns shots from outside the cell. "Mer, are you in there." A voice calls out. I stand up and run to the cell door. "Aspen where are you?" I scream. "I'm at the main cell door. They barricaded it; the guards are trying to open it. Are you guys okay?" I'm about to respond when another wave of pain hits me; sending me to the ground. "No Officer Leger. The Queen is currently having problems with the baby. We need to get her to a doctor now." Gavril screams as the cameraman takes me back over to the cot. We hear crashing and banging until we hear a loud boom and a gun shot. I'm losing focus as I hear footsteps running down the hall and shouting of guards. "We need to find the keys to the cell." "We have to find the cell as well." "I found a pair of keys behind this box." "Let's try them." Minutes later I look up to see Aspen opening the door with a pair of rusty keys with many frightened guards standing beside him. I close my eyes in pain and hear the cell door being opened. I feel strong arms wrap around my body and slowly pick me up. I painfully open eyes to see Aspen looking at me worriedly. "Stay awake Mer until we get to the palace." I try to respond but I'm lacking the energy. I simply shake my head no and start to cry once again. I close my eyes and feel myself falling into the abyss as Aspen whispers "Maxon's on his way home" in my ear.

I hear beeping of machines and demanding of orders. I slowly feel the pain in my lower stomach returning to my conscious body. I open my eyes and I'm quickly blinded by the bright lights and walls of the palace infirmary. I sit there in silence as I look around at the doctors staring at the machine beside me and nurses setting something up on the table. I go to sit up and the machine starts beeping like crazy. All the doctors and nurses turn and look at me in alarm. Dr. Cole stands up and starts shouting orders. "Get everything ready. We have to get this done now or we'll lose it." The nurses quickly start moving around the room like crazy and some leave the room taking protective gowns with them. Dr. Cole walks over beside me with a sympathetic look. "America, I'm sorry to have to say this but you're going to have to go under surgery. The baby is very sick because of the fact you went many hours without eating or drinking. The stress of the situation didn't help along with the problem you had in your early pregnancy. If we don't do the surgery now you could lose the baby and cause many health problems for you. We are losing time so the nurses are almost ready so I'm going to give you some drug to make you sleep through the surgery." I don't know when I started crying but now I'm balling my eyes out. I'm even more terrified now than ever in my life. I feel the needle going into my arm and allow the darkness to surround me once again.

The first thing I feel after what I believe is a peaceful sleep is soft kisses on my hand. I go to pull it way away when my hand is pulled away from me and is being kissed twice as much as before. "I'm trying to have a good night sleep." I whine. As I try to roll over, pain fills my body and somebody rolls me back where I was. I open my eyes and the horrifying memories return to me. I start crying as the images of rebels and that dark cell consume all my thoughts. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me gently. We both stay quiet for several minutes. "America, I'm back now. We're both safe and the doctor managed to save the baby." I open my eyes and look into Maxon's eyes. I've never felt so relieved to see him in my life. I notice that Maxon has now joined me in the tiny hospital bed. I burry my face in his soft chest and cry harder than before. Maxon hugs me tighter and attempts to sooth me by rubbing his hand up and down my back while placing kisses on top of my head. "I…was…so…scared" I whimper. "I know I was too. I was about to board the plane when we receive a message that there was an attack and you were missing. We got here as fast as we could and when we did Aspen told me that you were rushed into surgery because of the baby." Maxon is now crying along with me. We remain silent once again with only the sound of machines filling the empty silence. I look down at myself to see many tubes and wires connected to my arms and stomach. "Where did the rebel take me?" I ask wanting to know the whole story. "Aspen found you in an abandon jail in the countryside. It took several hours to find the exact location." I look around the room but I'm unable to see out of the small window. "Maxon what time of day is it?" Maxon sighs and runs his hand though his messy hair. "Its 5:30 am my dear. You weren't found until 7:00pm and then the drive to the palace and rushing you into surgery. They just finished it 2 hours ago." Maxon explains looking down at his shoes. I curl up closer to Maxon and cry. "I don't want to be without you again." I whisper.

We stay like that until the door opens to reveal a tired Dr. Cole. "Get off the bed King Maxon and its good to see you awake America. I assume you both have questions for me." He says as he inspects the machine by my bed and copies something onto his clipboard. Maxon moves from my bed to the chair and sighs. "Is the baby okay?" Dr. Cole sighs. "It is for now but I really don't know. The baby took a lot of damage from the rebels. It was extremely malnourished and slightly injured. I assume that the rebels at one point hit your stomach or caused you to fall. The baby should be fine as long as we can keep you healthy and prevent any more problems. If another thing happens the baby may not make it. We risked a lot doing that surgery but it was our only option. We managed to give the baby the nutrients it needed directly and the majority of the damage was bruises so they should repair themselves." We are both speechless. Dr. Cole looks at us with a sad expression and looks back to the monitor on the machine. "America, you took a lot of damage from the attack as well. You have many bruises and you are malnourished as well. I'm going to have you stay another day in hospital and then stay on bed rest for several days until you are completely better. Also Maxon this may be hard but you have to keep America away from Queen duties for a while. It will cause unnecessary stress so try to not mention it at all around her." Dr. Cole finishes. Maxon nods and gives me a half smile. Dr. Cole stands up and starts collecting his things. "Wait Dr. Cole. So we're both going to be okay as long as I don't put myself in danger?" I whisper. Maxon grabs my hand and squeezes it. Dr. Cole walks over to me and sits down on the bed beside me. "America you need to understand that the damage done to the baby these past few days are fatal. It's going to take more than staying out of danger to keep this baby alive. You are going to need to rest more than you work. You're going to eat healthy and more often. You are going to keep at least one guard with you at all times when Maxon is not around. You're not going to leave the palace unless 100% necessary. America this are orders that you must follow. Right now you're health and the baby's health is the most important thing. I'm going to go and fill out these papers and I want you to rest. Maxon don't even think about getting in the bed again." He stands up and leaves us with our thoughts.

Maxon is the first to break the silence. "America it's going to be okay, I promise." He whispers as he moves back into my bed. "Maxon what if we lose the baby? Everyone already knows about it and we have done so much for it already. I don't want to lose my baby." I cry as I place my hands on my bump. Maxon pulls me closer to him and places a sweet kiss on my lips. "America it's going to be fine I promise. I'm not leaving you again if I was here none of this would have happened. I love you and this baby with all my heart and I'm going to do everything I can in order to protect you both." He places his hands over mine on my stomach. "I swear it gets bigger every day." Maxon whispers in my ear. We sit there in adoration until a nurse enters with a food tray. "Here is some breakfast for the two of you. Also I have a message from the doctor. He said King Maxon get out of the bed and America needs some rest after she eats everything on her plate." The nurse hands us the tray and curtsies her way out of the door. I look down at the tray to see a plateful or fruit, toast and eggs. We eat our breakfast while chatting about random small talk. When we finished Maxon finally removed himself from my bed. "I'll be back in a few hours. I have several meetings to attend and you need to rest." Maxon places a kiss on my forehead and leaves the room quietly. I didn't realize how tired I really was until now. I attempt to get comfy in the uncomfortable bed and close my eyes hoping this was all a bad dream.

It's been 3 weeks since the rebel attack and so much progress has been made. The caste removal plans have been reopened and the advisors plan to release the first stage tomorrow. Stage one is to provide the same benefits to eights as sevens has. Also jobs will be easier for eights to find. This will help the eights to slowly make their way up to sevens. Sadly I haven't been allowed to attend many meetings since my workdays are extremely short. Ever since the rebel attack I'm been on strict bed rest and I'm only allowed to attend meetings that I need to. I mostly spend my days in my study with Marlee or in my suite reading or playing music. Right now I'm sitting on the balcony reading the pregnancy book. The crisp November air is making it hard to stay outside long but I love the view of the gardens this time of year. I take a sip of the cooling cup of tea beside me when a pair of sweaty hands covers my eyes. "Maxon" I screech as I look down at the spilled tea on my nightgown. "I wanted to drink that tea not wear it." I complain as Maxon grins and takes the seat next to me. "I'm sorry my dear but I couldn't resist." "I'm not your dear." I glare at him. "So what happened at the meetings today?" I asked even though he won't tell me much. "Well we discussed what the second stage will be and the public announcement tomorrow." Maxon explains as he takes a bite from a cookie sitting on my tray. "So are we doing a report tomorrow?" I ask assuming the answer will be yes. Maxon looks down at the gardens and remains silent. "Maxon… We are having a report, aren't we?" I ask confused by his silence. Maxon sighs and takes my hand in his. "I'm sorry but the advisors want us to go down to the City hall and announce it in front of the citizens." Maxon replies rubbing his thumb across mine. "That's fine Maxon I'm sure Mary can find something nice that will cover my stomach" I say as go to stand up. "No America you can't go" He barks. "The doctor said you weren't allowed to leave the palace anymore. I'll go tomorrow to the announcement." Maxon looks into my eyes with an apologetic look but I'm too mad. "Maxon I have to go. The people are going to worry if their Queen is missing from the biggest announcement since the country was formed. They have to know I'm okay after that rebel attack. They haven't seen me since because I was always unwell to go to reports. I have to show the people that I'm still a part of this country." I scream, standing up from my seat. Maxon stand up and pulls my angry body into his strong arm. "I know but the doctor gave you strict orders and I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. We've just found out that the baby is doing better. I don't want to hurt the baby again." He whispers as he places a kiss on my head. I burry my head in the crook of his neck. "I want to go" I whisper while placing kiss on his neck. "I know … Maybe we could talk to Dr. Cole tomorrow about it. He's the one who decides if it's safe or not." He whispers as he leads me inside. I leave the safety of Maxon's arms and enter my closet searching for a new nightdress. "Ames, I was thinking." Maxon calls out. I browse the many shelves of my closet looking for something to cover my growing bump. "What?" I scream. "Maybe we should start making plans for the nursery. I was thinking of renovating the room next door and creating a door that connects your room and the nursery. Of course that would take a while and we don't want to stress you later on. I think we should start coming up with ideas so we can get started soon." I shake my head and grab a nightgown off the shelf hoping it will. I leave the closet with a smile on my face. "I'm only 4 months pregnant Maxon. It doesn't take 5 months to complete a nursery and most people don't do it until the women hits 7 months." I explain as I take off my tea drenched nightgown. Maxon wears a smirk on his face as he watches the nightgown leave my body and fall to the ground. He walks over to me and places his soft hands on my hips. "I know I'm just excited for our beautiful bundle of joy to come." He whispers in my ear as he moves his hands from my hip to my butt. I remove his shirt and tie as he places many kisses on my neck and shoulder. I lift up his head and guide his lips to mine. Moments later Maxon's pants join the rest of our clothes on the floor. Maxon slowly guides us over to my bed and lays me down gently. His kisses move from my lips to my neck, to my chest and down to my bump. "I love you" I whisper. "I love you even more than you could ever imagine." He smiles between kisses. We spend the rest of the night completely lot in each other, happier than I've been in a long time.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this chapter (No cliff hangers). Remember to keep sending in names for the baby. In a few weeks I'll pick top 5 for each gender and mention them in the story. If you have any suggestions for my story don't hesitate to send them to me. Hopefully i'll be back with another chapter soon :) **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Readers :) I'm so so so so so so so sorry that i'm late uploading this chapter. I tried to get it done earlier but I've been so busy with school and personal stuff. I'd like to thank all of you for sending in names for the baby. I've had over 110 names sent in and i'm still receiving them. I'll take names for another week or so. If you have names please send them in. I'd also like to mention that i won't be following the story that Kiera set up for the heir (twins, names etc.) it's too late in the story to change it and i'll like to keep my story original. Also I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE HEIR. i seen the cover today and May 2015 can't come fast enough. Okay i'm done ranting for now. I hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

I wake up to the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and freshly made coffee. I roll over to see a peaceful Maxon curled up in a ball with one arm protectively lying by my stomach still sound asleep. I sit up to see an energetic Paige setting up a tray of breakfast over by the sitting area of my suite. I look down to see that my night gown somehow ended up on my body after last night. I accidently let out a loud yawn causing Paige to look up at me. "Oh your highness I'm sorry to wake you up. I was just preparing your breakfast." She exclaims. I shush her hoping her loud voice won't wake up the sleeping bear beside me. "That's fine Paige you can leave when you're done. I can get ready myself once we get out of bed. Where's Mary?" I ask curious as to where my head maid is. "Of course you're highness. Mary's resting right now. She's not feeling well this morning." Paige explains as she finishes up with the tray. "Paige you would tell me if something was wrong with Mary, wouldn't you?" I ask hoping nothing bad is happening. "Of course you're highness. Don't worry about Mary. I believe that a cold is going around the maids right now." Paige explains. I sigh "Paige, what did I say about calling me 'you're highness'?" I say as she heads towards the door. "Only use it when other people are around." She stated as she left the room quietly. I shake my head and look back down at my handsome husband. I lay back down beside Maxon and place small kisses on his cheeks and nose. I laugh as he tries to swat away my kisses but that only encourages me to place even more. I place a kiss on his forehead as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and flip me over on my back. Maxon is now wide awake and placing kisses all over my face and neck. "Good morning my dear." Maxon whispers between kisses. His hands travel up my nightgown and land on my ever growing baby bump. "Good morning my beautiful baby." He adds as he places a light kiss on my stomach. "Good morning from the both of us." I reply as I run my hands through his tangled hair. Maxon moves off me and is now sitting on the bed next to me. "What smells so good?" He asks as he moves the knotted sheets off of him. "I think Paige gave us some cinnamon rolls and coffee for breakfast." I say as I slowly leave the comfy bed and walk over towards the tray. "Well it better taste as good as it smells." He stands up from the bed in search of pants. I sit down and watch him leave my suite and enter his. I pour myself a glass of juice and a cup of coffee for Maxon. I take a sip from my orange juice as I hear the door open once again. Maxon joins me at the table wearing a blue shirt and black dress pants. "I see you're eager to leave me this morning" I note as I take a bite of a cinnamon roll. "America I have a lot of stuff to get done before the announcement. That includes convincing Dr. Cole to let you come with me." He explains as he places a hand on my leg. "I know. I just hate to see you leave without me. I hate being stuck in here all day." I groan. Maxon gives me a sympathetic look. "I know but it's better for the baby if you stay stress-free and relaxed. I'm sure Marlee or Silvia will have something you can do." He jokes knowing they always have something for me to do.

We finish our breakfast and Maxon leaves for a meeting with advisors and Dr. Cole. I wander around the third floor getting my required exercise. I gaze out the windows at the breath taking gardens. I notice that there are more guards than usual out there. No doubt that they are there just in case I decide to sneak in a walk without Maxon. I continue walking through the floor until I end up outside my study. I open my door to see a red faced Silvia and a stressed Marlee. "What's going on?" I ask as I walk towards them. "Oh you're Majesty you're not supposed to be here yet." Silvia says as she scurries around the desk to take a seat in front of it. Marlee joins her as I sit down in my sit. "What were you doing in here?" I asked wanting to know what was making them so upset. They don't say anything for several minutes until Marlee finally speaks up "America, we received word today that you maid Mary is very sick. She's going to be unable to work for several weeks and now I and Silvia are trying to find a replacement maid until Mary can return. The only problem is that Mary can't train anyone and Paige is still unable to perform tasks that Mary would be able to do. So we are having troubles trying to find a trainer for your new maid." Marlee explains. I shake my head and place it in my hands. Moments later Marlee's soft hands are rubbing my back and tears are falling down my cheeks. "We have to make sure that she gets healthy again." I say. I don't think I could lose my last original maid. The thoughts of Anne and her unfortunate death fill my head. I don't want to lose Mary. "The doctor is looking after her right now. None of the staff know how serious her illness is. This is to prevent the rest of the staff from worrying and panicking." Silvia explains. I lift my head to see her sitting there with a blank expression. I sigh loudly as I look at all the papers on my desk. The piles have been getting higher since my shorter work days. "Well we might as well get some of these papers done."

We work for what seems like hours. Marlee stays with me the whole time while Silvia comes and goes. She doesn't explain what she's up to but I figured it was something important. Suddenly a firm knock comes to the door. "Come in." I holler while staring at a proposal for a Christmas party in Allens. The door creaks open and revels a messy haired Maxon. "I figured you would be in here busy at work." He says as he walks over and places a kiss on my cheek. "Of course, we do run a country sometimes" I joke as I sign the proposal and hand it off to Marlee. I hear Maxon chuckle as he takes a seat in front of me. "Yes?" I ask as he sits there twiddling his thumbs. "Well I have a proposal for the Queen as well." I look up at his cunning smile. "What would that be?" "I was wondering if the Queen could have an afternoon off to come with me to the city hall for the announcement or is she too busy today?" My jaw drops in shock. "Can I actually go?" Maxon laughs "Dr. Cole said yes as long as we take double the guards and we don't stay too long afterwards." I jump out of my chair and fall into Maxon's arms. "I love you." I whisper into his ear. He places a kiss on my cheek "I love you even more." We stand up and I look over at Marlee, who is still going over proposals. "Don't worry, I got everything under control. I'll finish this pile and then organize everything for tomorrow." She pipes up. "Thanks Marlee" I gush as I pull her into my arms. "Ames, we have to get ready. We leave in an hour." We leave my study and arrive at his suite. "I'm going to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs. I'll send up Aspen when it's time to go." Maxon places a lingering kiss on my lips and enters his suite.

An hour later I'm wearing a red floor length dress with a scoop neckline. It has gold glitter mixed throughout the dress. It's just the right tightness to show off the baby and loose enough to let me breath. Paige put my fiery hair in soft curls and gave me gold flats to wear. She claims I shouldn't wear heels for a long period of time anymore, especially outside the palace. I stand in front of the mirror staring at my stomach. It amazes me that 5 months from now I'll be holding my baby in my arms. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps in my room. Aspen walks over to me and smirks. "It looks to me that the heir is going to be a big baby.'' He jokes. "No I've just been eating more than I should lately." He laughs as my confession. "Well I think the country is waiting to see the Queen and her overly big stomach." I smack him in the arm. "Too far." I mutter. Aspen leads me from the room and towards the stairs. "Mer, promise me you'll be careful. Don't wander off without guards around you. Maxon might murder me if something happens to you or the baby today." Aspen's eyes are full of concern and I give him a simple nod. I reach the top of the stairs and see Maxon with several guards standing by the door. I start descending the stairs when Maxon looks up and notice me. Even from up here I notice the huge smirk and loving eyes plastered on his face. He slowly walks towards the stairs as I blow a kiss to him. As I reach the bottom Maxon grabs my hand and kisses it. "You look lovely my Queen. " He gushes. "You look quite handsome yourself." I blush. We hold each other's hand as we walk back over to the guards and Aspen. We go over quick security measures and are quickly ushered into cars. My guess is that we are late as usual. When we are finally in the car and on our way to the city hall I place my head on Maxon's shoulder. "Are you tired love?" He chuckles as he wraps his arm around my middle. I snuggle as close to him as I can. "It's been a long day." I heard Maxon quietly sigh "I know."

When we reach the city hall i notice hundreds of citizens waiting for us. I lift my head and Maxon sits up a little taller. I adjust the crown on his head so it won't fall off. "So we won't have a crownless King today." I whisper. Maxon smirks and fixes mine as well. The car jerks to a stop and we hear the crowds start to cheer as the guards in the car behind and in front of us fan out. I fix my dress and sigh loudly. "Ames don't be nervous. It's going to be fine." I look up into his caring eyes. "I know I just don't know how the country will react seeing me for the first time in weeks. I have gained a lot of weight since then." I gaze out the window at the crowd. Maxon takes my hand and places a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be beside you the whole time and if you don't feel comfortable up there, Aspen will guide you back to the car." I hear a guard's footsteps come our way to open the door. Suddenly the light of camera's flashing is blinding us and we are stepping out of the car. The crowds are getting louder and wilder by the second. I feel Maxon wrap a hand around my waist and start to guide me through the crowd. When we finally reach the podium I'm able to see through the light and actually look at the faces of the people. We stand for a few moments to let the cameras get their pictures and for camera crew to set up for the report being played across the country . Finally Maxon steps up to the microphone and the crowd goes silent.

"Thank you everyone for giving us some of your day today to talk to you. I'd first like to thank everyone for your cooperation these past few weeks while we were dealing with the unexpected rebel attack. As you can see the Queen is doing much better. We are excited to announce that the Queen is now 4 months along in her pregnancy and is expecting the heir in late March. We are unaware of the gender but we will be happy with whichever one. During the rebel attack, the rebels made a clear point to us. We never completed our promise to you. As you may remember several years ago during my selection Queen America suggested demolishing the caste. When the late king and queen died and I took the throne I promised to demolish the caste. Now several years later this has still not happened. Of course we never forgotten the idea, we've been working on it for years. Sadly most of the yearly budgets were used for services to prepare for the demolition such as more doctors to lower castes and schools for children. The rebels reminded us that it's now or never to fulfil that promise made years ago. That's why today I'm excited to announce that the first stage of the demolition is starting. Citizens in caste eight will start to receive health care and schools that sevens have. Also more jobs and shelters will be available for citizens in lower castes. Any citizen who has not committed a major crime can apply to join the military or become a royal guard. The removal of the caste is going to be a long and hard process. We are going to need your cooperation in order for this to work. Thank you."

The crowd cheers as Maxon finishes his speech. I walk up and stand beside him. Maxon wraps his arm around my waist and the crowd cheers more. "Long Live King Maxon, Long Live Queen America." I smile and nod as guards walk over to escort us to the cars again. On the way I notice a bunch of children standing in a circle playing. I look at Maxon and he nods. I walk over to the children and kneel down to their height as best as I can. A blond haired girl walks up to me. "Hi" I say as I the rest of the children come running over. "Hi" they all say in unison shyly. "What's your names?" I ask. The kids stay silent until the little blond haired girl pipes up. "I'm Grace." I laugh at her excitement. "Well hello Grace, I'm America." "I know who you are. You're the queen." She smiles. Her eyes glance down at my stomach. "Are you having a baby?" Grace asks. The other kids are starting to lose interest with me and go back to playing. I smile "Yes I am. I and the King are very happy to have it." She looks at me curiously. "When can I meet it?" I laugh at her questions and look down at my stomach. "Well the baby isn't coming until March so I'll let you meet it in April." I explain. I heard Aspen muttering behind me and I know my time is running out. A young woman walks up to us and takes Grace's hand. "Are you her mother?" I ask. The woman's face changes form happy to sad in seconds. "No, all these kids are orphans." I cover my open mouth in shock. These kids seem so happy for not having parents to look after. Maxon is now beside me and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to return to the palace." He says. I look around and for the first time I notice how many cameras are watching me and Grace. I smile and look back down at Grace. "Maybe someday I'll bring the baby and some dresses so we can have a dress up party." Her little face lights up. She runs over and hugs me and screams "oh, I would love that". I notice Aspen come closer to us. Grace runs back over to the other kids and Maxon leads me to the waiting car. Once we enter the car Maxon wraps his arm around me. "I'm so proud of you Ames." I snuggle up next to him and sigh. "I'm tired. Can I sleep for the rest of the day?" I ask as I rest my head on Maxon's neck. "I think I can allow that. You did a lot today." He laughs. I slowly close my eyes and dream of the day I get to meet my little baby.

* * *

**Hello :) so i hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kinda short and i'm sorry for that. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. Remember to send in baby names soon in order for them to make the growing list. Hopefully i'll update soon, until next time**

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	14. Chapter 14

**My dearest readers, I'm so sorry for the delays lately on the updates. Sadly school has taken over my life these past few weeks since this is my Grad year and also i'm dealing with personal stuff right now. I'm NOT leaving the story anytime soon and I will try to update quicker next time. Also i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes in this chapter. I was rushing to post this chapter and i sadly didn't have time to review the chapter (Hopefully spell check doesn't fail me) . Also I'm going to stop taking in baby names on Friday November 7th. So wherever you are have your names in before the end of the day Friday. If they are not in then they may not make the final cut. If you have any suggestions on this story please send them in, i love hearing your ideas. Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 14: **

As I enter the room hundreds of eyes fall on me. I take a deep breath and look around the room trying to find a certain pair of eyes. The ball room is filled with people and Christmas decorations of every color. I and Marlee have been planning this Christmas Eve ball for weeks and now it's finally here. I keep searching for Maxon but before I find him I see an Italian princess running towards me. "Queen America you look so beautiful in that dress." She gushes as she pulls me into her arms. I'm in love with my dress tonight. Mary really outdid herself on this dress. It's a sliver floor length dress with a v-neckline. It has sequins along the straps and under my chest. It hugs my curves and stomach just right. I smile at Nicoletta and laugh "Thanks, you look even more beautiful." She blows off my compliment and places her hands on my belly. "I swear it got bigger since I saw you this morning." She talks and coos to the baby for several minutes as I smile down at her. I haven't seen her since the fall feast and I barley had a bump compared to now. I'm little over 5 ½ month pregnant and I look like I ate a dog for breakfast. Nicoletta is still talking to the baby when I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look to see Maxon with a huge grin on his face. "King Maxon, I'm sorry if I stole your job but I'm now the new baby talker. So only I can talk to the baby." I give Nic a glare and she quickly adds "And America. She can talk to the baby too." I laugh as Maxon shakes his head and places a kiss on my cheek. "Nic, do you mind if I talk to Maxon for a while? I'll meet you over by the food in a minute." Nic stands up and walks into the crowd. Seconds later we hear her calling someone's name out and requesting wine. I turn to Maxon and smile as he places his warm hands on my belly. "You look so beautiful I that dress, I hope you know that" he whispers as he places kisses on my forehead. "I'm surprised I look this good. I'm carrying so much extra weight Mary is making dresses two sizes bigger and I can't wear anything with a heel." I joke as we start dancing to the music. "Well I think you look more beautiful every day because I know in little over 3 months I'll have a beautiful baby and it'll be all thanks to you. I love you America Shreave with all my heart." I place a kiss on Maxon's lips as tears fall down my cheeks. "Stupid hormones" I whisper into Maxon's chest.

We dance for what seems like hours until we hear the crashing of a wine glass dropping on the ground. Maxon sighs and speaks up. "I think it's time we head down to the dining hall for the meal." Everyone slowly moves to the dining hall while maids come rushing in to clean the mess. I see a happy Nic walk over to me. "Why are you so happy?" I ask wondering what she's done this time. "Well I was just talking to Aldo and we decided that we are going to move the wedding earlier because we don't want to wait till May to get married." I stop in my tracts and look at her with worry. "How much earlier?" Now Nic's concerned and glances down at my stomach. "March 20th" I pull Nicoletta away from everyone else and whisper "My due date is the next week. Maxon won't let me leave the palace now. There's no way he's going to let me leave the country." Nicoletta doesn't look worried at all. "Don't worry about it. I know how to convince the King to do what I want." She states as she strides into the dining hall. I laugh and shake my head as I enter the dining hall.

The rest of evening goes wonderfully. The guest loved it the meal as I did I. The cooks even gave me jam to help with my cravings. I spent most of my night talking to advisors and guests. I also spent a while dancing wildly with May. There was no further breaking of wine glasses and no one manage to drink too much if you exclude Nicoletta. Sadly the Italians had to leave shortly after the ball due to something happening at home. Nicoletta promised she would call Maxon and explain the wedding changes in a few weeks. The last guest leaves and my family walks to their rooms. I notice Maxon is standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. I walk over to him and notice that he's holding a single rose in his hand. "What's going on?" I ask as I place my hand on his arm. Maxon smirks and hands me the rose. "Well you looked so beautiful tonight and I barely got to spend time with you. So I thought we could share our last dance of the evening alone." I walk into his arms and we start dancing to the sweet melody. We attempt to get closer together but we end up laughing due to the baby getting in the way. We dance till we hear the clock chime midnight. "I think we should go to bed now, don't you?" I nod my head as he wraps his arm around me and guides me to his room for a good night's sleep.

I wake up to soft kisses being placed on my cheek and neck. I swat them away wishing to be left alone. The kisses double and now I feel a pair of hands go under my shirt and start rubbing my ever growing stomach. "Ames wakes up please." Maxon whispers in my ear. I swat him away and roll over on my side. I quickly realize that this isn't comfy and kinda hurts. I roll back over and slowly open my eyes. I see Maxon above me smirking. "I'm trying to sleep" I moan. Maxon places a lingering kiss on my lips. Soon the kiss intensifies and we are lost in each other. It doesn't take long for us to be uncomfortable with the distance between us. Maxon pulls away and smirks at my belly. "I see the baby likes us to keep our distance." I laugh as Maxon lifts up my shirt and places kisses on my stomach. I play with his hair and smile at the cuteness of our family. "Maxon do you think that we can stay in bed all day?" He moves his attention from the baby to me and places a kiss on my nose. "I think I can make that happen." We cuddle up to each other and Maxon rests his hands on my baby bump. Slowly I drift off back to sleep.

What seems like hours later I wake up to the sound of footsteps running down the hall. I start to panic thinking its guards and that rebels made their way in. The footsteps are getting closer and soon the doors of Maxon's suite burst open. I see a flash of red coming flying into the room and jump on the bed. "Ames get up?" May screams as she lies down beside me. "May, I'm trying to sleep." May shakes her head and starts jumping around the bed. By now Maxon's awake and laughing at May's attempt to get us up. "May, be careful. I do have a baby resting here." I complain as she jumps beside me. Even at 16 she still acts like she's 10. "Ames get up please. It's Christmas and I want my presents. Mom said I had to wait for you two to get to the women's room." I groan as I sit up. Maxon walks over to his closet to find some clothes for us. "May go back down and we'll be there in several minutes." May sighs and leaves the room quietly. I get out of bed and look at my appearance in the mirror. The oversized nightgown and messy hair doesn't help me look like a queen. The pregnancy has pretty much taken over my life and energy. Maxon comes out with a simple pair of pants and shirt for him. "Where's my clothes?" I ask not wanting to go to my room. "Ames I don't have any clothes in my room for you. Paige decided to organize the closets the other day." I sigh and storm off to my suite without saying a word. I find a nice blouse and some dress pants that magical still fit me. I quickly pull my hair into a ponytail and return to Maxon's room. I find Maxon sitting at his desk reading a folder. I sneak up behind him and slam the folder shut. "Ames, I have to have this ready for the meeting tomorrow." He whines as he attempts to open it again. I close it again and sit in his lap and wrap my arms around his waist. "Maxon it's Christmas morning, you can work on that tonight after I crash from exhaustion. Now we better get down there before May comes up here with the presents." I attempt to stand up but Maxon tightens his grip on me. "Who do you think you are leaving me without a kiss?" he whispers as he moves his lips to my neck. He kisses my sweet spot as my hands goes to unbutton his shirt. Soon his shirt is off and his lips return to mine. As he unbuttons the first button on my blouse a loud knock interrupts us. "Ames come on, we don't have all day." I can hear the anger in her voice. "We'll be right there I promise" I call out. I hear her footsteps march off angrily and Maxon sighs loudly.

We tidy ourselves up and make our way down to the women's room. We find the entire family as well as Adele and her children. "Merry Christmas everyone" Maxon announces as we take our seats by the Christmas tree. "Finally" mumbles May. "Sorry about the delay. We had a hard time trying to find some clothes to fit America. The baby's getting so big." All the women in the room smile at us. "Why don't the kids open their presents first." I suggest. A young maid brings over a breakfast tray for me and Maxon while Astra, May, Gerad and Adele's kids open their gifts. The younger children become fascinated with the first toys they find and the older ones look for the nicest looking clothes they can find. Kenna comes over and hugs me tightly. 'I have a special present for you this year." She grins. "What could that be?" I worry knowing that that grin is an evil one. "It's nothing bad it's just something you're going to need soon." She says as she hands me a giant box. I open it up to find a pillow and a book. "What are these?" I ask wondering why I need a pillow when I have three hundred in the palace. "That's a book on the do's and don'ts of labour and this pillow is a pregnancy pillow. Soon your belly's going to get so big you can't sleep at all. The pillow will help keep you comfy. It's even shaped to fit near your belly." She says as she hands me the pillow. "It does look comfy." I admire the pillow as Kenna warns "Maxon won't like it because the pillow prevents the guy from getting near the baby when you sleep. So if I were you I would wait till you really need it to use it. If not Maxon won't get any baby cuddles." I laugh and nod my head. We hear Astra screaming "Mama" and Kenna takes off to find her baby girl.

Maxon walks over and joins me on the couch. "What's that in your hand?" he asks while holding a small box. "Well Kenna gave me a labour book and a pregnancy pillow. The pillow helps me sleep when my belly gets bigger." I explain as I put the gifts back in the box. "Well I think it's time I gave you my gift." He says as he hands me the box. I take the box and open it to reveal a necklace. "Oh my goodness" I cry as I pick it up out of the box. It has a heart charm on it with three stones in the middle, my birthstone, Maxon's birthstone and a small diamond. "What the diamond for?" I ask as I hold the necklace with care. Maxon cuddles up next to me and wraps his arm around me. "The diamond is to represent the baby. It's to represent our family." He whispers. I look over to our families to see that they are more interested with the present than us. "Can you help me put it on?" I ask as I hand him the necklace. He smiles and nods as he accepts the necklace. He quietly puts the necklace on me and places a quick kiss on my neck. I grab an envelope from the table beside me and hand it to Maxon. "What's this" he asks. "I thought we weren't giving each other anything this year?" I shake my head and sigh "Says the one who gave me a necklace." Maxon pretends to look offended "I had to and it looks so beautiful on you." He exclaims as he opens the envelope. I watch as his face goes from curious to shock to proud in a matter of seconds. "Is this?" Maxon mumbles. "Yes it's our baby" I explain. In Maxon's hand is an ultrasound picture of our baby from two days ago. Lately Maxon's been extremely busy with the advisors and missed my last ultrasound. I decided what better gift to give the love of my life than an exclusive picture of our baby. "It's so beautiful" he whispers as he grins at the photo. I place my head on his shoulder and smile. "I have another surprise for you too." I exclaim as Maxon redirects his attention to me "What else could you have gotten me?" he asks as he places a kiss on my forehead. "Well I got an official due date for the baby" Maxon's face returns to shocked at the news. "When is it?" "It's March 26th" I explain "On March 26th we will have our baby in our arms."

Both of us are crying happy tears as we stare at the picture. I look up to see my mom looking at us with love in her eyes. She walks over and hugs us tight. "You children are going to be great parents. And to think in 4 months I'll have a grandchild." Mom hugs me and whispers "Your dad would be so proud of you America." I hug her tighter and nod my head "I know." We let go and I feel tiny pull on my leg. I look down to see tiny Astra pulling on my pant leg. "Amesy, Amesy. Look at my new toy." She holds up a doll half the size of her. I kneel down to her level and pull her into my arms. "That doll is almost as pretty as you Astra." She giggles as she holds the doll up to my face pretending that it is kissing me. "What's her name?" I ask as she brushes the doll's hair. "It's Amesy because she looks like you." She giggles as she waves the doll in front of my face. "Of course" I say. I notice a guard rushing into the room and whispers something in Maxon's ear. Maxon nods and walks over to me quickly. "I'm sorry America but there's an important phone call I have to take. Stay here with your family and I'll be back in time for lunch in the dining hall." Maxon explains. I nod my head and watch him leave the room. Astra looks up at me and smiles "Amesy come play dollies with me." She screams. I laugh as she leads me over to the rest of her toys by the tree. I take a seat on the couch as Astra looks for a certain toy for me to play with. May comes and sits beside me holding a wrapped box. "Here's a present for you Ames, it's from me." She hands me the box and I unwrap it carefully. I open it to see a photo in a frame. "What's this May?" I ask, wondering here she got the beautiful picture. "I painted it. It's a violin with a tiara around its neck." She explains. I start to cry once again as May pulls me into her arms. "What's wrong Ames?" "Oh nothing, this baby makes me emotional sometimes and I tend to cry easily." I explain. We sit there and laugh. "I miss you guys." I say to no one. My mom answers me "You see us all the time but I know what you mean. It seems like I never see you anymore since you can't leave the palace." She sits down on my other side and hugs me. A young maid hurries in and curtsies "You're Majesty dinner is ready when you are." "Thank you, we'll be there shortly. Send in a maid to clean up the wrapping paper." I say as I look around the cluttered room. "Of course you're Majesty." She leaves as fast as she came. I stand up and announce. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

I stare up at the night sky as I wrap my sweater around me. I feel a sense of deja-vu as I admire the brightness of the stars tonight. I feel like I'm back in the selection on my date with Maxon. I remember him talking about the stars and the facts his tutor told him. It feels like last week I was on that date but in reality it's been over two years. I sigh as a gush of cool wind blows by me. This the coldest Christmas we've had since I first came here. I'm missing the Carolina snow but at least I can stand outside on Christmas without being covered in heavy clothes. The gardens are beautiful as the moonlight reflect off of the small fountain in the middle. My thoughts are interrupted by the opening of my suite door. Maxon walks in running his hand through his hair. "What's wrong?" Maxon comes and stands beside me on the balcony. "Nicoletta called. She said that while they were gone someone broke into several food distribution factories and stole enough food to feed 100 people. They are short on resources right now and asked if we could send some over." He sighs as I hold his hand. "Are you?" I asked wondering if we had enough to send over. "Yes I took some money from our personal food fund to send resources over. So we won't be able to hold any big events for the next little while." I take Maxon's hand in both of mine and smile. "We'll survive. We have enough food to spare." Maxon smiles and places a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry I had to leave you on Christmas." He apologizes as he gathers me up in his arms. "It's okay; I had fun playing dolls with Astra. She even named her new doll after me." I joke as I place a kiss on his soft lips. "Oh Nicoletta also mentioned that she moved her wedding." Maxon frowns. I look up at him with hopeful eyes. "Ames I know you want to go but that's a week before your due date." He sighs as he leads me inside. We take a seat on the small sofa in my suite. Maxon places his hands on my stomach. "Ames I don't want something to happen to you or the baby. Also I don't think flying at 9 month pregnant is healthy. I already mentioned it to Dr. Cole and he said he wants us to meet with him soon." I pull away from Maxon quickly and glare. "Maxon you don't make decisions for me. I make my own decisions and you shouldn't be deciding my life with Dr. Cole behind my back." I scream. I knock at the door interrupts me. "Unless someone's dying, I'd advise you leave now before I fire you." I scream. Right now I don't care who is at that door, I just want to be left alone for five minutes. Maxon sighs and tries to pull me back into his arms. "America I'm sorry, I do have a right to protect my child from harm. I didn't do it behind your back. I was just hoping to get some answers quickly so we could let Nicoletta know." Maxon explains. I pull away from him again and storm towards the door. "Maxon it's my life and if I want to go to Italy then I will. Neither you nor Dr. Cole can stop me." I open the door to his suite and storm in. Before Maxon can respond I slam his door and rest my back against it. I start crying and rubbing my belly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that my beautiful baby. We don't normally fight like that." I whisper. I move over to Maxon's bed and lay on his side of the bed. The fluffy pillows smell like him and I burry my face in them. I feel like I'm back in the selection crying into a pillow and missing Carolina.

I hear the door open and footsteps coming into the room. "My darling, are you okay?" Maxon whispers. I shake my head but say nothing. He walks around the bed and kneels on the floor in front of me. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have gone to Dr. Cole behind your back. It was stupid of me to make that decision for you. Can you forgive me?" He takes my hand in his and places a kiss on my knuckles. "I can forgive you if you can forgive me for being hormonal and crank all the time." I half joke. Maxon smirks and sits on the bed next to me. "I'll forgive you only because you're going to give me a child at the end of this." I shake my head and laugh. I scoot over on the bed to allow Maxon to lie beside me. "My darling, I do have some good news to end the day with." He cuddles up to me and places a quick kiss on my cheek. "What would that be?" I ask wrapping my arms around him and placing my head on his chest. "Well I got the news that the nursery is almost ready to be painted and we need to pick out paint colors." He looks down at me and smiles. "Well I think we should paint it yellow." I suggest. Maxon places his warm hands on my stomach and rubs circles onto it. "I'm thinking green." I look up at him with confusion covering my face. "Why green?" I wonder out loud. "Because yellow is so typical for a baby's room. We need something different." "I personally like yellow and it doesn't have to plain yellow we can add some designs to the walls or have May paint a mural." I explain. Maxon laughs and is just about to respond when a firm knock comes from the door. "Come in" Maxon hollers. The door bursts open and Aspen and Carter storms into the room. "We are sorry to interrupt you guys on Christmas but the King of France is on the phone. He said that it's important and needs to speak to you now."

* * *

**Hello readers :) So i hope you liked this chapter as much as i did. Reminder about the baby name deadline on Friday (See note above). I'd like to thank everyone who have reviewed, favorited, followed and read the story. It means so much to me. Hopefully i won't take too long to write and post the next chapter. Until next time :)**

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Readers :) So i managed to write this chapter pretty fast. Which i am very happy for. This is my longest chapter yet and i really hope you guys like it as much as I do. But before you read it here's a list of people who have sent in baby names. I would like to thank all of you for sending names in and reading my story. I had over 170 names sent in. Every time I receive a review or baby name, I start to smile. Thank you **

**7 Unnamed Guests**

**Audrey S**

**Kiddo**

**FanGirl05**

**Tessanatorsix**

**Harriet**

**Singer Schreave**

**Tostada18**

**Fairy not Princess**

**Twelve13**

**Shay**

**PeetaMellarkLover123**

**ARoseAndrews**

**Parisismydream**

**Cityofdauntless123**

**Olive20021**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

We bolt from the bed and quickly walk to Maxon's study. When we enter we see Silvia standing by the phone with a piece of paper in her hands. "Queen America I have a message from Princess Nicoletta. She said to give it to you immediately." I take the note and read it quickly hoping it is actually important.

_Queen America, the problem moved to France. We think that they might be coming for you next. The King of France said that he'll call you when he can but things are worst there. I'll let him tell the details though. Let Maxon know immediately please. We'll discuss wedding details later._

I look up to see Maxon running his hand through his hair and sighing into the phone. "Of course we'll help out as much as we can but since they appear to be attacking our allies we need to make sure Illéa isn't next." I hear mumbling coming from the phone as the door creaks open. Marlee enters the room with Kile sleeping in her arms. I wave her in and put my attention back on the phone call. "I know, but we don't know for sure if it is them or not. We can't accuse them of attacking and then lose the peace treaty we just signed. I'll call Italy and figure out what they want to do. For now we should just watch surrounding countries to see if they go there. We'll double our security here and keep our eye out for them. Don't worry we'll send supplies as soon as we can." Maxon hangs up the phone and sighs loudly. Before I can ask what happened Maxon answers all of our questions. "France was attacked shortly after Italy. Apparently it's a group of 200 masked people stealing from food and medicine suppliers. We don't know who they are but the French King suspects it's New Asia but we recently signed the peace treaty. I doubt they would break it that quick. They asked if we could send over supplies. Since are low ourselves I'm going to split the supplies between them and Italy. They suspect that we are going to be next but who knows really. Aspen I want you to draft more guards. Anyone who you think is the tiny bit eligible that has applied recently. We need more people on the streets protecting the people and the food suppliers. Also Carter set up a meeting with the advisors tomorrow to go over safety measures. If they decide to attack us, I want to be ready. For now on we watch our spending and savings on food for the next little while. If we do get attacked I don't want us to be lacking anything." We all nod as Aspen and Carter stand up and leave the room, heading off to complete their tasks. Maxon looks over at Marlee with sympathy. "I'm sorry to disturb you tonight Marlee. I need a favour from you. Could you go over the profiles of all the maids and guards? We need to make sure that none of them are stealing or planning anything behind our backs." Marlee nods and turns to head for the door. I run up to you and smile. "I'll take Kile, there's no need for him to go over paperwork with you tonight." I offer. "Thanks America." Marlee places a kiss on Kile's tiny head and hands him over. I look down at him and notice how much he looks like Marlee at the age of 2. Marlee leaves quietly and we are now alone with Silvia. Maxon walks over to her. "Silvia, could you go over America's schedule tomorrow and put in the meeting with the advisors? Double check with Carter the time and place. I want America there and make sure she doesn't have anything else big tomorrow. We need to start cutting her hours again." Maxon says this like I'm not even in the room. Silvia and curtsies and leaves the room quickly. I cradle Kile in my arms as Maxon walks over to me and hugs me from behind. "I hope you're okay with those plans." Maxon whispers in my ear. "What hours am I going to be working now?" I ask annoyed as I adjust the sleeping child in my arms. "Well we won't change them for a while but I was hoping to get to see Dr. Cole tomorrow about an ultrasound after the meeting." He reveals as he places his warm hands on my hips. "You do know that we are going to have to look after Kile all night since you sent both of his parents to work." I question as Maxon places several kisses on my neck. "Don't worry Carter will be up here soon. All he has to do is book a meeting. And once he returns we are going to attempt to relax for the night." "Relax? After everything that happened these past few days you want to relax?" I ask wondering what changed his stressful mood. "Well I figured that if these "rebels" are on their own then it will take them a while to get here. So we might as well enjoy the peace while we still have it."

We head towards the King suite when Carter shows up. "I'll take Kile from you guys. The meeting is at 1:30 tomorrow in the conference room. Silvia has America planned to go to the meeting and then take the rest of the day off unless something happens." Carter explains as I hand over his peaceful son. "Thanks Carter and if you see your wife tell her to sleep tonight and go over the report tomorrow. I didn't realize how late it was." Carter nods and heads towards their apartment. "What time is it?" I wonder as we reach the suite doors. "Its 12:45, my darling. We need to sleep." We enter the room and change into pyjamas quickly. As I cuddle up to Maxon on the bed, I place a sweet kiss on his cheek. He returns the favour with a meaningful kiss on the lips. Things start to get heated when I feel a pain in my stomach. "Maxon" I whisper. Maxon ignores me and moves his lips to my neck. "Maxon the baby's kicking." I whisper. Maxon stops kissing me and stares down at my stomach. I guide his hand to the spot I felt the kick. The baby kicks again and Maxon's face lights up. "It's our baby. It's really in there." I notice tears forming in the corner of his eyes and one streaming down my cheeks. "I know, isn't it amazing." I whisper. Maxon keeps his hand on my stomach until the kicking quiets down. Maxon pulls me closer to him so that my back is against his chest. "Good night my darling." He whispers in my ear. "And good night my beautiful baby." I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake to the sound of rapid knocking at the door. "Maxon someone's at the door." I whisper not wanting to move. Maxon groans and rolls over. "Come in" I holler realizing the king isn't going to do anything. Aspen comes in quickly and stares at us. "Sorry to wake you but the advisors want to meet now." He announces. I look over at the clock, 5:30. "Why are they here this early?" I ask as I smack Maxon. He makes no effort to wake up. "They heard about France and Italy and they want to have the meeting now." Aspen explains as he glances at the sleeping bear beside me. "Enough is enough. MAXON THE BABY'S COMING." I scream. Within a second Maxon is awake and sitting up in bed. "Now?" he looks like he's about to have a panic attack. "No I just needed you to wake up." I get out of bed and head to my closet in search of clothes. "The advisors want to meet with us now. Aspen can you call for Mary to come up here and for a breakfast tray to be sent to the conference room." I shout from inside the closet. I scan the selves looking for a nice dress to wear that won't make me look fat. I hear the door to the suite close and I hear the groaning coming from the bedroom. "America its 5:30, can't you use your queen powers to postpone the meeting or something; I want to sleep. " Maxon shouts from the bed. "Maxon I can't; so get up and smell the roses." I grab a loose purple dress off of the self and start changing. Moments later I leave the closet with the dress and black flats on. I notice Maxon's missing from the bed. I walk over to my vanity as Mary walks into the room. "Sorry to wake you but the meeting is starting and I need help with my hair and make-up." Mary waves off my apology. "It's okay your highness. I love helping you with your hair. What seems like seconds later Mary has my hair in soft curls half up. "Thanks again." I exclaim as I hug her as tight as I can. Maxon emerges from the ensuite with a clean navy suit and his hair freshly groomed. "You look handsome today." I flirt as I straighten his tie. "Well you look quite beautiful yourself." He smirks.

We walk hand in hand towards the conference room. As we approach the door the screams of advisors can be heard. Maxon sighs beside me and pushes the door open with force. "Stop you're yelling and someone tell me what's going on." Maxon demands. It's clear he not happy with his early morning. The advisors quiet down as we take our seats. A young maid comes in with a breakfast tray and sets it in front of me. We sit in silence as I pour coffee for Maxon and tea for me; and Maxon sits and waits for an answer. Finally an advisor speaks up "Your Majesties, we were discussing how we are possibly going to handle this new rebel attack. It's quite clear we don't have the resources to ship over and if they attack us next then we are beyond done. King Maxon with all due respect we can't send over the amount of supplies those poor countries need." Maxon stares at the table for several moments then stands up. "We will send equal amounts to each country, they won't receive all that they need but the little we will give them will help them. I won't sit and watch our allies suffer when we are well. Our country is on the upscale, the second step of demolishing the caste is taking place next week. We need to help these countries out." Maxon explains. Another advisor stands up "Well what happens if they attack us next. We'll be doom since we are giving away everything we got to other countries. You're putting everyone at risk." Maxon' is now removing his tie and is becoming red in the face. "We are doubling security here and n the streets. We are watching all ships that come in and out of the country. We are saving supplies in case they do attack. With our distributors so far apart it would take a while for them to attack them all anyways." The arguing goes on for another 20 minutes. I decide it is time for me to step in since we are getting nowhere. "Enough all of you" I scream and glare. "We don't need this fighting right now. It's decided that we will give some supplies to Italy and France. We will also watch the amount of supplies here in the country to make sure we have enough saved in case of an attack. There's not much else we can do except sit here and wait to see if they come or not." An advisor stands up and glares back at me. "Queen America, we don't have the money to supply the countries and all the programs here. It's going to have to come to a choice, Fix things here or help our allies." Now I'm mad and ready to take out all of these advisors. Moments later all advisors are standing up and screaming once again. I sit down and put my head in my hands. I feel Maxon's hand on my back and that soothes me. We let the arguing go on for several minutes until we hear once one scream. "Well where's the money coming from?" this shuts up the advisors for a second and then they all explode with names of things that they apparently don't mind cutting. The majority of them being things I started. Soon I and Maxon are joining them in the argument. I refuse to cut any of my programs since they help all of our citizens. Every time I say no, the voices get louder. We argue for an hour straight over what program to cut until Maxon loses it. "All of you shut up. We are getting nowhere with this. We need to decide peacefully what program to cut to help supply France and Italy." The advisors sit down quickly and quietly. I glance at Maxon's watch and notice that it's 8:00 already. Maybe we spent over an hour arguing. "How about the woman's clinics for pregnant women." One advisor suggests. I glare at the advisor and his faces changes to one of recognition. "How about medical clinics for eights." One suggests. "We are trying to get rid of the eighth caste and you want to take away their privileges." Maxon demands. That advisor steps down and looks at the floor. Several suggestions are thrown out but none of them can cut. Finally after what seems like forever the quietest advisor stands up. "Why not cut the art's program in schools. It cost more money than we think. Here's the proof." The advisor hands us the budget sheet and sure enough the art's program is taking a lot of the program budget. I cover my mouth in shock. I look over at Maxon with pleading eyes. Maxon returns them with disappointing ones. I want nothing more thanto keep the arts program intact. We have short but firm conversation with our eyes until he mouths "Sorry Ames" and faces the advisors. "Aright we'll cut the art programs in schools until further notice. Now how much money will that give us?" The rest of the meeting goes by in a blur. A maid comes in with a lunch tray and returns later to take it away. The meeting has been going on for hours and I'm getting stressed and exhausted. Even though we already cut the arts program, the advisors want to cut something else to help the castes removal budget. I look at Maxon's watch to see it's now 2:30. I decided enough is enough. "If you'll excuse me gentleman but I'm going to excuse myself from this meeting. I'm quite tired from my early morning and I have an appointment with Dr. Cole." I stand up from my seat and Maxon grabs my hand. "Ames, wait for me before going to the doctors. I'm going to finish up this meeting in the next few minutes." I nod my head and continue to the door.

I reach my suite and collapse onto the bed. I notice Paige coming out of my closet. "Oh your majesty, I didn't know you were here." She exclaims as she picks up a dress bag off of a chair. "I just returned Paige. May I ask what you are doing?" I wonder as she continues to move dress bags into my closet. "Well Mary had a few dresses that she made and she asked me to take them up." She explains as she exits the closet for the last time. "Are they big enough to fit an elephant? Because I'm getting bigger by the second." I exaggerate. Paige giggles and shakes her head "I'm sure you'll look lovely in them. Would you like some tea brought up?" She asks while heading towards the door. "No thank you. I'm just waiting for Maxon so we can go to our meeting with Dr. Cole." I explain. "Okay your highness. Call for us if you need anything." I cheers as she skips out the door. I laugh at her youthfulness and lay back down on the bed. I close my eyes and rest my hands on my stomach. "Hello little one, are you comfy in there?" I whisper. I receive a small kick in return. "I can't wait to meet you. Daddy and I are going to the doctors today so we can see you inside my tummy." My conversation is interrupted by the opening of the door. I see Maxon's sandy hair peek through the opening of the door. "Are you ready to go Ames?" he asks as his strides into the room. I sit up and nod. "Of course." I exclaim.

We mosey our way down to the infirmary with our arms wrapped around each other. We passed several maids who have huge smiles on their faces as we walk down the halls. Once we reach the infirmary we see Dr. Cole sitting in his office staring at a clipboard. "Excuse me doctor, we were wondering if you could check on the baby for us." Maxon asks. Dr. Cole looks up at us and smiles. "Of course, just come into the private room and change into a gown. I'll go get your paperwork." He replies as he stands up and head to the files. Me and Maxon walk towards the private room and I grab a gown on my way by. Maxon closes the door as I change out of my dress and heels into the thin hospital gown. Maxon smiles at me and smirks as he watches me change. "You don't know what privacy means do you?" I tease as I sit on the bed. "In this place there is no such thing." Maxon jokes as he places a kiss on my temple. Dr. Cole walks into the room and brings the machine over next to the bed. "Are you guys ready to see the baby?" he asks. Maxon places another kiss on my temple as I respond. "I'm always ready. I can't wait for it to finally be here." He smiles as he places the wand on my bare stomach. The screen lights up and my eyes fill with tears as I watch my little baby. "It looks so comfy." I whisper. "That's a good thing we need it to stay in there for a while yet." Dr. Cole half jokes. I look up at Maxon whose eyes never left the screen since it turned on. His chocolate brown eyes are filled with love and compassion. I know he's going to be a great father. "The baby looks healthy your highnesses. There appears to be no major problems. Just make sure you eat regularly and healthy. Also make sure you get enough sleep and exercise over these next few months. The baby is almost done developing and once you hit your third trimester, the baby will just have to grow. Once it's done growing to the height and weight it should be then your baby will be ready to come out. I believe you to be at 23 weeks, so just under 6 months. I'm going to keep your due date at March 26th." He explains. I decided now is the time for us to discuss the wedding. "Dr. Cole what about the wedding? I know Maxon mentioned it to you yesterday and I want to see what my options are." I ask. I don't want to miss Nicoletta's wedding and I'm willing to do anything to get there. "Queen America, I know how much this wedding means to you. I'm not sure that it would be a good idea for you to go. When the wedding comes, you're going to be 35 weeks pregnant. At that time the baby could come at any day. I don't want to risk flying you over and having the baby come mid-flight or something. It's too big of a risk with the health problems you had at the beginning of the pregnancy." I glance over at the screen and gaze at my beautiful baby. "Dr. Cole is there any way I could go over to Italy?" I plead. I hear Maxon sigh beside me. I know he wants me to stay here too but I ignore his silent pleas. "The only possible way I could let you go over was if you went the day before the wedding and you come home the day after. No extra time in Italy. Also you would have to bring someone you're close to that had experienced labour before. It would be worse if you were stuck by yourselves without someone there to help you." I grab Maxon's hand in hope and smile. "My final condition is if you have a check-up before you leave. If you're not healthy then you're not leaving the palace. Agreed?" Dr. Cole warns. "Agreed." Maxon states before I can even open my mouth. Dr. Cole turns off the machine and nods to us. "I'll like to see you again in a few weeks. Have a good day your majesties." He stands up and leaves us with our thoughts. I look up at Maxon with hope. "Maxon we are going to Italy." I cheer. Maxon laughs and pulls me into his arms. "Of course we are my darling."

I decide to spend my evening sitting in the women's room with Marlee. It's been while since we've had time to sit and talk over a cup of hot chocolate. "So did you see the nursery yet?" Marlee asks. "Maxon's trying to keep it hidden from me until it's completely done." I explain as I take a bite from a jam covered pickle. "Well there's not much to see other than plain walls. You guys have to pick a color soon. Just over 3 months until the due date and I'll warn you, once you hit 8 months you won't be able to do much. So you better get it done soon." I laugh and shake my head at her. "I have people to worry about it for me. We don't need the nursery for a while anyways; I want the baby close for the first few months." I take another bit of pickle as Marlee cracks up laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask looking around the room. "You must have a bad craving for jam." She says between laughs. "I look down at the pickle and laugh. "I guess I do." We sit and gossip until we hear a sharp knock at the door. "Come in" I holler. Maxon walks in with a telephone in his hand. "A bride has requested you on the phone." He says as he hands me the phone. "Hello?" "America I have a question for you." Nicoletta screams into the phone. "What would that be?" I ask. "Can you come to my wedding or not. I need to know if I have to get a bridesmaid dress made or not." I sigh as I remember my conversation with Dr. Cole this morning. "I believe I will be there. I'll just be very pregnant so have to dress made big." I explain. I hear Nicoletta squeal into the phone. "Of course the dress will be big. Also the definite date is March 20th. We decided that it will be best to have the wedding as soon as possible since of all the problems going on." She explains. "I know, I sat in meetings for hours today deciding on what we are going to do." I sigh. I look up to see Maxon and Marlee having a conversation across the room. By the look on their faces it looks pretty intense. "America, I understand. I just got out of a meeting a few minutes ago and it's early in the morning here. We haven't slept since the attack. Hopefully the supplies you send will help somewhat. We are giving everything we have to the citizens that are badly affected. They didn't just steal from us. We are now learning that they broke into houses and stole money and food from people. Whoever they are, they want to take everything we have. I can't even imagine what France is going through. They just called to say that they did their inventory count and they lost almost all the food in Paris." My mouth opens in shock. I wonder if Maxon knows all this. "America I have to go. Apparently another meeting is starting. I'll call again with more wedding details." The call ends and I look back over to where Maxon and Marlee were standing. Now only Maxon remains. "Where did Marlee go?" I asked walking over to him. He wraps his arms around me. "Something came up my darling but she's going to deal with it." "What came up?" I ask wanting to know if I should be attending to it. "There are some files for upcoming New Year's parties and since we are low on resources right now I asked her to minimise them or get rid of them at all. We don't have the money to spend on tiny parties. We'll explain on the next report that we had to make cuts to some things." He explains as he places a kiss on my head. "This is going to make some people unhappy." Maxon sighs and looks down at me. "I know Ames but we have no other choice. Nations are falling cause of these new rebels. We need to sacrifice something." I nod my head in sadness. "Maxon I think I'm going to bed now. I had a long day and the baby needs to rest." I untangle myself from his arms and start to walk towards the door. I hear footsteps behind me and a hand grabs my arm. I turn around and see Maxon with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I have to take away so much away for this Ames. You shouldn't have to be dealing with all this while carrying our child." Maxon whispers into my hair. "It's okay Maxon. It's not your fault." We stand there and hug for several minutes. "Maxon lets go to bed. I think we both need a good night sleep."

We enter the King suite and I fall onto the bed. I'm ready to fall asleep in my dress I'm so tired. I hear Maxon chuckle and remove his jacket. "Ames, do you want to take a bath with me?" Maxon smirks as he continues to remove is clothes. I sit up on the bed and smile. "I think I'm too tired." I tease. Maxon glares at me and strides over to the bed. He places his hands on my hips and whispers in my ear. "That wasn't a suggestion Mrs. Schreave. Now let's go and take a bath." Maxon attempts to seduce me. He grabs my hand and leads me to his ensuite. "Maxon can you get the zipper on this dress?" I ask turn around and holding my hair out of the way. Maxon unzips the dress and places a kiss on each inch of skin he unveils. Soon we are situated in the tub so that my back is pressed against his chest. His hands roam over my stomach and hips. His lips are at my neck making sure to leave a mark. Ever since I got pregnant we limited the amount of sex we had. The lack of it is showing now in Maxon's actions. His hands move a tad bit too low and I'm quick to stop him. "Maxon not now, I'm too fat and tired to do this now." Maxon removes his hands and lips from my body and sighs. I turn to face him and see the disappointed look on his face. "Maxon I'm sorry. It's just since I'm so far along I figured that maybe we should wait until after the baby's born. That way I will have my sexy body back and I won't be so tired." I explain. Maxon rubs his hand through his hair and nods. He doesn't say anything for several minutes. I choose to ignore him and continue my bath. I suddenly feel Maxon's hands wrap around my stomach again and I feel his breath on my ear. "I'm sorry Ames. I just want to show how much I love you." I turn to face Maxon again. I place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him. "I know" I whisper against his lips. We finish our bath and retreat to the comfy bed. I curl up next to Maxon with my head on his shoulder. I look at the book in his hands that he is reading. "Maxon what's that?" I ask trying to see the cover. "How to choose the perfect name for your baby. I found it in the stack your sister gave us." Maxon says not moving his eyes from the book. "Why are you looking at names?" "Because I just want to think of a few names we might like to call our child and see if they are perfect enough. My mom took months to decide on my name." Maxon whispers into my hair. "What names were you thinking?" I wonder. Maxon takes my hand in his. "For a boy either Lucas or Daniel and for a girl Noelle or Emmaline." Maxon shares. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. Maxon's warm brown ones are full of love. "What about you my darling. Did you think of some names?" He asks as he wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Thomas or Alexander for a boy and Annabelle or Juliette for a girl." I answer with a smile plastered on my face. "I love those names." Maxon replies with a kiss on my cheek. He lifts up my shirt to revel my growing bump. He places his hands on it. "Do you like those names?" Maxon asks the baby? He receives a small kick as an answer. Are you a boy?" another kick comes. "Are you a girl?" again the baby kicks. "Maxon stop you're going to make me pee. The baby is kicking my bladder and unless you want to clean it up, I suggest you stop." I scold. Maxon looks up at me with a smirk on his face. "I was thinking maybe if we knew the gender then painting the nursery would be 20x easier. Also we could have the name picked out and everything ready. That way when the baby comes, we won't have a lot of stress on our hands." I sigh and shake my head. "Maxon I want the gender to be a surprise. I want a lot of stress on the baby's birthday. I want the whole experience. Kenna said that not knowing the gender made the birth so much more magical. We can paint the nursery green like you want. I know May could make it so beautiful with little details. I just want to keep it a secret okay?" I plead. Maxon nods and smiles "Anything for my queen."

* * *

**So i hope you guys loved this chapter. Hint hint you'll see more of the rebels in upcoming chapters. The 8 names i mentioned in this chapter are the top names i picked from the list you guys sent me. I'm sorry if your name wasn't picked, there was so many to chose from and i had to narrow the list down. Also thanks to everyone who sent in names. So keep reading and reviewing you wonderful readers. I'll be back soon with another chapter :) **

**-SelectionGirl0723 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Readers. I'm 100x sorry that it's been almost 3 weeks since i last updated. I had MAJOR writers block and my life is so crazy right now. I will try to upload the next chapter faster this time. I hate to leave you guys waiting because i know i hate waiting for updates. Thank you guys who are still reading and reviewing it means so much to me. I don't have much more to say other than i'm sorry for the late update and for any grammar errors. I was writing this chapter late at night for the most part. **

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

The next week is filled with meetings upon meetings. The advisors are imagining every situation possible and wanting to be prepared for them. I don't remember the last time I had a day to sit in my study and go over papers with Marlee. She and Silvia are taking care of all my duties since I'm too busy dealing with advisors and an overprotective husband. Luckily the rebels haven't attacked us or anyone else yet. Many nations are sending supplies to Italy and France but they are still way behind. Nicoletta has been nonstop calling me about the wedding. She wants a fancy yet low budget wedding since the lack of resources. But fancy comes at a price and she is currently freaking. She has yet to decide on a color for bridesmaid dresses or flowers. Apparently a stressed pregnant queen is the perfect person to decide for her. I put down the phone after another long conversation about flowers. I glance around my messy study. Its surprising Silvia hasn't cleaned it for me yet since she spends a lot of time in here. I notice a small pile of blocks in the corner. I walk over and pick one up. Marlee has been bringing Kile a lot to work since her nanny is now pregnant and quit on her. It's easier for her to watch him than Carter. I clean up the small pile put them back on Kile shelf in my study. Diaper and toys claimed that shelf when he was first born. I imagine in a few months another shelf in both studies will be claimed for our baby. I pick up a folder and start reading it before I'm called into another meeting. It's sad to say that I miss these folders. I managed to get through two folders before Marlee comes rushing into the room. "America, I'm sorry to interrupt but it appears that we have unannounced guests" She says as she holds several more folders in her arms. "What do you mean?" I ask wondering what in the world she is talking about. "I never invited anyone to stay with us." Marlee nods. "I know, but there are guests waiting for you downstairs. They said they mean no harm and need to speak with you." I stand up in panic. Who would say that to someone? "Where is Maxon?" "He's heading downstairs to meet with them." Marlee answers. I rush out of my office and down to the entrance foyer. Beyond worried I don't want to see who's waiting for me. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Maxon hugging the woman and shaking the man's hand. Suddenly a light clicks on in my head. "Georgia" I scream as I pull her into my arms. "Oh America, I missed you so much. We need to catch up." We hug for what seems like forever until I hear the small whimper of a child. "America meet Simon our son." She says as she takes the small boy from August. "He's so handsome." I gush as I stoke his soft head. "Georgia I'm so jealous of your beautiful son." I say as I notice Maxon and August talking in hushed tones. "Don't worry; you'll have a kid of your own soon by the looks of your stomach." She jokes as she cradles Simon. "Oh yes only 3 more moths to go." The men walk over to us and Maxon wraps his arm around me. "I'm sorry to interrupt your girl talk but I think we need to have a mandatory meeting with Aspen, Marlee and Carter." Maxon explains. August nods and looks down at his wife and son. I notice a guard walk by. "Officer Brennan." I holler across the room. The guard looks over at us and bows. "Yes your Majesties." "Could send a message to Officer Leger immediately." I ask. The guard nods. "Tell him that him and both Mr. and Mrs. Woodwork are needed in the conference room now." I explain as Maxon starts to lead August and Georgia to the conference room. "Of course Queen America. I'll make sure he knows right away." I interrupt him quickly. "Also send Mary up with tea and food for 7 adults and 2 children." The guard nods and heads off towards the lower floor. I make my way up to the conference room.

When I get there Maxon is siting talking to August and Georgia is singing Simon to sleep. I walk over and sit beside Maxon. Maxon places a quick kiss on my cheek as August stares lovingly at his sleeping son. "So where have you've been lately. I haven't seen you since shortly after the wedding." Maxon asks. It's true; we haven't seen them since our wedding. They said that they would be back if we needed them. Apparently they figured out we needed them. Georgia speaks up as she cradles her son. "We moved to the Northern provinces and settled down with a few of our friends. We got married shortly after we arrived and Simon was born at the end of this summer." She smiles up at August. "We were going to head here as soon as we heard about New Asia and their baby request but Georgia just had the baby and I couldn't leave her. Thankfully you managed to get the peace treaty signed. We heard word about the rebels over in Europe last week and we came as soon as we could. Our friends and fellow rebels told us some information they have on these rebels." August explains. The door of the conference room opens and Marlee, Aspen and Carter walk in. "Your Majesties, what's going on?" Aspen asks walking over and sitting at the table beside Georgia. Marlee and Carter walk over hesitantly and sit beside me. Maxon stands up. "As you all can see we have some guests here at the palace. Officer Leger you might remember August and Georgia Illéa from our trip during the selection. Marlee and Carter Woodwork meet August and Georgia. They are Northern rebels who have helped us over these many years. They come here today to discuss these new rebels over in Europe." Carter nods his head and Marlee looks around nervously while Kile plays with her hair. August stands up as Maxon sits down and takes my hand. "The rebels over in Europe aren't after power, they want resources only. We are unsure of the reason but we have a friend who personally knows one of the rebels. He said that they aren't attacking royal families just their resources. Last we heard they are staying low and then attacking another country over in Europe. I haven't heard anything about them coming over here but if they get enough resources they could." August explains. "What are they doing with the resources?" I ask as Maxon rubs his thumb across my hand. August sighs and runs his hand though his hair. I guess that action runs through the family. "Well we assume that they are using the resources for personal use and storing the rest. They might be selling them to citizens to raise money. Like I said we don't know for sure what they are up to. We do have friends who are researching for us. They said that they will send us the message as soon as they know any information." Maxon nods and responds "Thank you August." We are interrupted by Mary entering the room with a tray of food. She walks over quickly with the tray and sets it down in the middle of all of us. "Thank you Mary." I smile as Kile reaches for a cookie. We all take some food and coffee form the tray. Georgia leaves the room to feed Simon and we take this opportunity to just talk. "So how's being a father?" Maxon asks as he wraps his arm around me. August laughs and smiles "Well we never planned Simon but it's been great. Luckily Georgia had an easy pregnancy and birth so we didn't have to worry about doctors. Sadly he does not like this trip much. It's the first time we traveled since Georgia became pregnant." He explains. "You could stay here for a few days until he settles again." I offer. Georgia enters the room again with a fussy Simon. The cries are louder than the rebel sirens. Marlee hands me Kile and rushes over to help Georgia. She reluctantly hands over Simon to Marlee. Marlee starts humming and rubbing soft circles into his small back. Georgia sighs and takes a seat next to her husband. "America offered to let us stay here for a while if that will help." August explains. "It might help. I think he needs time to rest. Thanks America." She says as she rests her head on August's shoulder. Marlee walks over to the table with a sleeping Simon. "He's just a little colicky I believe. He should be fine with a little rest. Kile was the same way at this age but after a little while he grew out of it." Marlee explains. I look down at Kile who is staring at the baby in his mother's arms. "Mama" he calls out. We laugh at his jealousy as Carter takes Kile into his arms and places a kiss on his cheek. "Mama's busy right now Kile." Kile pouts and cuddles up to Carter. Maxon clears his throat and everyone turns their attention to him. "I have to go talk to some advisors now that we have some information." He announces as he stands up from his chair. Our guests nod as Maxon leans down and whispers in my ear "I'll meet you in my suite as soon as the meeting is over. So don't go far, I have a surprise for you later." I look up to see Maxon's face covered in a smirk. I shake my head and laugh as he heads out the door. I look over to see Georgia holding Simon again and standing up. "If you don't mind I'll like to take up that offer of staying here for a few days, but just until Simon starts to feel better." Georgia says. "Of course; I'll show you to your room."

I guide August and Georgia to the second floor. "How's the pregnancy America?" Georgia asks. I smile and shake my head. "It's good. The baby is healthy and happy. If only it would stop kicking long enough for me to relax. It seems every day this week when I try to sleep it decides it's time to kick. But it's been good overall." I explain as I place my hand on my stomach. "When are you due?" August asks as we approach their guest suite. "I'm due in late March but I'm hoping a tad bit later. Princess Nicoletta's wedding is at the end of March and I'm hoping the baby won't come until after we come home from the wedding." Georgia looks at me with surprise. "I'm sure once you hit your 8th month you will change your plans. I know Once I hit 8 months I was pretty much useless let alone flying to Italy and going to a wedding the week of my due date." She exclaims. August laughs as I open the door of their suite. "America, Georgia's right. Maxon's going to have a hard time letting you go. I wouldn't let Georgia lift a pillow." I sigh as we all enter the suite. "I know that's what Marlee said but I already told Nicoletta that I would go to her wedding. I'm just hopping everything works out." I mutter. Georgia walks over to me and hugs me as tight as she can. "It'll work out America, wedding or not you're going to have a beautiful baby in a few months." She soothes. I nod my head and say my goodbye. I slowly make my way up to the third floor. Even though I'm only 6 months pregnant; my huge stomach is starting to make stuff harder. I finally reach Maxon's suite and notice a small note and a rose on a platter. I pick up the note smile.

_My Darling_

_ The advisors want to hold a serious meeting which means I'll be there for a while. I suggest you take a nap and relax for the rest of the afternoon. I should be back to the suite by 6 and then you'll get your surprise. Oh and make sure your up before 5; Mary's coming up to help you get ready for your surprise. Tell the baby I said to let you sleep, you really need it._

_I love you and the baby, Maxon_

I start to tear up while reading the note. "Stupid hormones" I say out loud as I walk over to the closet. I search the entire closet u and down until I find what I'm searching for. My face lights up as I find it and yack it off a shelf. By far this one t-shirt is my favourite article of clothing. It's just a plain t-shirt but it always seems to smell like Maxon even after it's just been washed. I change my oversized dress for the shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I quickly put my hair up in a bun and head towards the king sized bed. I curl up on the bed and attempt to get comfy enough to sleep. I slowly close my eyes but a slight pain in my stomach wakes me back up. "Excuse me in there. Mommy's trying to sleep and you're not helping." I scold. I lie on the bed and rub my stomach waiting for the kicking to die down. Slowly the kicking stops and I attempt once more to get comfy. I spend several minutes tossing and turning but sadly a pregnant woman can only toss and turn certain ways. I groan in frustration and slam my head against the pillow. 'Pillow' I think to myself as I sit up in the bed. An idea comes to my head as I scurry to my suite and grab the big box from the back of my closet. I carry the box to Maxon's room and set in down on a chair. I take the cover off and grab Kenna's gift from inside the box and toss it onto the bed. I stare at the pregnancy pillow. "It's worth a shot." I shrug as I climb in bed next to the pillow. It only takes me a few moments to get comfy and cuddled up to the pillow. I quickly fall asleep to the calmness of the world around me.

I'm wakened up by the sound of the suite door slamming shut. I open my eyes to see Mary walking towards me holding a garment bag. "Your Majesty, you need to get up. The king made it very clear that he wants you ready for six." She says as she puts the garment bag on a chair and heads to the ensuite to start my bath. I groan and cuddle back up to the pregnancy pillow. "Mary I'm going to stay in bed with my new pillow. It's the best gift I've ever received." I cheer as place a joking kiss on the pillow. I hear Mary laugh as she comes back into the room. "I suggest you hide your love for the pillow. King Maxon might get a little jealous. Also I suggest you get out of bed before you're late for your surprise." She says the last part sternly. I groan and slowly make my way to the ensuite. As I take my vanilla scented bath I hear Mary roaming around the closet muttering. Mary returns with a bathrobe and hands it to me as I get out of the bath. "Mary do you know what my surprise is?" I wonder hoping she knows something. "I do but I'm forbidden to tell you anything. Now let's get your hair and make-up done it's getting close to 6. Maxon will be here soon. I put on my bathrobe and I'm just able to tie it over my belly. I make my way to my vanity and Mary immediately starts putting make-up on my face. 15 minutes later I'm ready for my surprise. My hair is pinned into soft curls and my make-up is minimal but is still adds a glitter affect to my face. I look down at my beautiful new dress. It's a loose pastel blue dress with illusion neckline and sleeves. It hugs my curves and baby bump just perfectly. To top off the dress Mary made a cape of the same color to wear overtop of the dress. I'm admiring the dress when a knock comes from the door. Mary rushes to open it. I look over to Maxon standing in the door frame wearing a fancy tux with a heavy jacket and his surprisingly neat. "You look handsome" I tease as he walks over to me. "And you look incredibly sexy." He smirks as he places a kiss on my forehead. "So what's my surprise?" I plead as I place my hands on his muscular chest. Maxon laughs as he pulls me into his arms. "Well if you're ready we can go find out." I nod my head and we head downstairs. "Where are we going?" I ask as we wander around the main floor. I notice many maids and guards smiling as we past them. Apparently I'm the only person who doesn't know what's going on. "You'll see America. You need some patience." He jokes as he leads me down a hallway. Finally we reach a set of French doors and Maxon leads me outside. "Couldn't we go outside like 10 hallways ago?" I ask. Maxon shrugs and leads me to a small clearing. He stops and claps his hands twice. Suddenly the gardens light up by string lights placed on the surrounding trees and bushes. I notice the table and chairs placed in the middle of the clearing. Two silver platters sit on the table with two wine glasses; one with water and one with actual wine. "Maxon it's perfect." I gush as he wraps his arms around me. "It's all for you." He whispers in my ear. I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I reach up to wipe them away when I notice Maxon's look of concern. "I'm fine Maxon. These are tears of joy." I explain before he has a chance to ask. Maxon smiles and leads me over to the table. "So I was thinking about how we haven't been on a date in ages." Maxon starts as he pulls out my chair and I sit down. "I thought how great it would be to just have one night for ourselves. No meetings, no advisors, no stress. So I, Mary and a couple kitchen staff planed this dinner; just for you." Maxon smirks as he removes the covers on the platters. I smile in delight as I stare at the feast on my plate; Chicken, sweet potatoes and carrots with gravy and jam covering everything on the plate. I look over at Maxon's plate to see he has the same thing except for the jam. Maxon notices my staring and laughs. "My dear, do you know you're the only one who puts jam on their meals." I glare up at my husband and start eating my food. "Just so you know jam makes everything taste better." I remark as I continue my dinner. "Of course it does my dear" Maxon replies. My angry glare causes Maxon to smile because he knows not to call me his dear.

We finish our meal over small talk. "That was delicious." I exclaim as I place my napkin on the plate. "Of course it was because I didn't make it" Maxon never could cook and probably never will. I tried to teach him back when we first got married but it was like trying to teach a fish to tap dance. Impossible." Maxon grabs my hand and leads me away from the table. Soft music starts coming from somewhere and I slowly start to waltz. "Since when did you dance so well?" Maxon asks. I laugh and stand closer to Maxon. "Well I had to learn sometime. How embarrassing would it be if I couldn't teach our child how to dance?" I joke as we dance around in circles. "I guess that would be a tragedy." He jokes. I stand on my tiptoes and place a loving kiss on Maxon's soft lips. We kiss passionately until I hear the sound of footsteps approaching. I pull away to see Aspen come around the corner. "Your Majesties, I'm sorry to interrupt but how much longer do you need guards to march around the perimeter?" Aspen asks as I wrap my cape around me; the winter chill starting to take over my body. "Only an hour max Officer Leger. We'll be going back inside soon." Aspen nods and walks away. "How long has he been here?" I ask wondering how private our date really was. "I had more guards outside than usual but they kept their distance. Aspen hasn't been outside that I know of." Maxon replies as he pulls me back into his strong arms. Maxon leads me over to our bench. "My darling, I want you to know how much I love you. How much I honestly couldn't live without you. You are my world America. And now that you are bringing our child into this world, I love you even more than I thought possible. I love you both so much and I'll never let anything happen to you." Maxon confesses as he places his forehead against mine and wraps his arms around my waist. "I can't wait for our little bundle to be born. I can't wait to watch our children play in these very gardens. I can't wait to grow old with you and watch the grey hairs tame the fiery red ones. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and our children with all of my heart." Maxon whispers in my ear as I places kisses on his cheeks and neck. Maxon guides my lips to his and kisses me passionately. "I love you my darling." "I love you Maxon."

Eventually the winter chill gets the better of us and we head inside. Maxon leads me through the halls to the third floor. "I'm afraid that the surprise isn't over my dear." Maxon smirks as he leads me to an unfamiliar door. "What else do you have up your sleeve?" "Well I have this key that happens to open the door to the nursery." Maxon teases as he takes a key from his jacket pocket. "Oh my god Maxon, is it ready?" I cheer attempting to grab the key from Maxon's hand. Maxon pulls his hand away and smiles. "It's not done but the paint is on the walls. I was told that we just need to wait for the mural to be painted and furniture to be brought in and organized." Maxon explains. I give him a hopeful smile which is returned with a defeated sigh. "I guess we can see the progress so far." Maxon is just about to open the door when we hear footsteps racing towards us. "You're Majesty. The King of France is on the phone." Carter reports as he runs up to us. "He said that the rebels are back and are planning there next attack." "Carter, find Aspen and August to meet me in my study now. America I'm sorry but I must go. You need to rest." "But I want to..." "No America, you need to rest." Maxon commands. Carter runs off leaving me and Maxon alone. "Maxon plea..." "No America, I said to rest; you had a busy day already." He says with a little less force this time. "Fine but I want to know what's going on." I state not happy with the situation. "Of course my darling. I'll see you later." He waves and takes off towards his study. I sigh and head off towards my suite.

I ended up calling Mary to help me change into something more comfortable. She finds a loose pink pyjamas set for me to wear. She brushes my hair out of its curls. "Mary, tell me some gossip going around the palace." Mary laughs and shakes her head. "Well mostly everyone's trying to figure out if you're having a boy or a girl. Apparently someone saw a can green paint and thought it was a boy. I told them that you decided to paint the room green to make the king happy." She giggles as she finishes my hair. I stand up and walk over to the couch by the fireplace. Mary lit a fire to help me warm up after I returned from my date. I love looking at the bright flames. It's very rare to light a fire in Angeles due to the warm weather. Mary walks over and stands by the couch. "Mary sits down. You know I hate when you act like my maid and not my friend." I complain. Mary laughs and sits down beside me. "What else is going on?" I ask. "Well, one of the maids is getting married to a guard in a few days. Apparently Lady Marlee arranged for a minister to come into the palace to marry them. Also someone started a rumour that we are renovating the lower floors after the nursery is done. Is that true?" "Not that I know of Mary and I'm happy for the maid and guard. They deserve to get married." I reply. I hold back a yawn but sadly Mary notices. "I suggest you get some sleep you're highness. It's not going to do the country any good if you stay up all night worrying." Mary states as she stands up and heads to the door. I sigh loudly and make my way slowly to my lonely bed. "Mary can you send a message to the king for me?" I ask as she opens my door. She nods and smiles. "Tell him that I want to be woken up if anything happens." I say as I climb into my bed. Mary scurries out the door. I lay down in my bed. I sigh as I realize my new pillow is still in Maxon's room from early. I look at the clock as it reads 11:14. I climb out of my bed and rush into Maxon's room. I return moments later with the pillow. I climb into my bed once more and turn off the lamp beside my bed. The only light is coming from the glow of the coals slowly cooling in the fireplace. I curl up the oversized pillow and close my eyes. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep with thoughts of our date night dancing through my head.

I wake up with a strange feeling. I look at the clock 1:46. I glance at the other side of the bed to see that Maxon is missing and must be still in meetings. I sit up in the bed and rub my eyes. Suddenly I hear the all too familiar sound. The rebel alarm.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry to leave a cliffhanger but it was ****necessary. I'll try to upload faster this time. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. Also thanks for reading and keep reviewing :) Until next time**

**-SelectionGirl0723**


End file.
